The Breeze Brought You Back To Me
by KurohimePhantomlord
Summary: The story starts when Gon and Killua comes back from the Heaven's Tower Arena to Whale Island. Adelicia, the main protagonist, was surprised to see Gon's friend, Killua. Strange emotions stir within her. Is it only because she's happy for Gon because he has a new friend? Or something... that reminds her of a past she no longer wants to be involved in?
1. The Breeze Whispers Their Arrival

Chapter 1: The Breeze Whispers Their Arrival

Mito and I were hanging the sheets and other clothes outside the house. It was so windy today for some reason. I felt calm and relaxed. I looked at the direction where the wind was coming from and just day dreamed.

"Aunt Mito! Adelicia!" I heard someone call out. His voice was very familiar, the voice that disappeared from this island a few months ago. Mito and I both turned our heads to where the voice came from and saw the twelve year old boy who left the island for the hunter exams. He was still as energetic as usual as he ran towards us.

"Gon!" I called back and waved at him. Gon embraced us and Mito and I embraced him back very tight. He was almost like a brother to me. Ever since he left, things have been pretty lonely at Whale Island.

"What are you doing there? Come here." I heard Mito say. I looked at where she was looking and saw a very surprising face. The boy seems to be with Gon and they're just the same age. Gon's friend has white hair and blue eyes that were all too familiar to ignore.

"Aunt Mito, Adelicia, that's my friend, Killua!" Gon introduced. There was no mistaking it and I felt a sharp pain in my chest as the boy approached.  
"Oh, right. You mentioned him in your letters." Mito replied and greeted Gon's friend. "Hello there."  
To my relief, the white haired boy doesn't seem to notice me nor does he recognize me. He just smiled at the both of us.

* * *

Mito and I were cooking in the kitchen, preparing lunch. "It's great to have Gon back, right, Adie?" Mito called me out of my realm of thoughts.  
"Huh? Oh, yes. It's been pretty lonely here without him." I replied and went silent again.  
"Are you all right, Adie?"  
I nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."

I knew I was drowning in a sea of questions, questions that I can never answer on my own but I can never go up and ask him because he might recognize me and I don't want to go back. I'm never going back.

Lunch was ready and Mito asked me to call the boys down. I didn't want to but I just couldn't say no to Mito, not after everything she's done for me so I went upstairs to Gon's room. "Hey, Gon? Lunch is ready. Don't forget to bring your friend along."  
Gon nodded. "Sure, Adie! Thanks!" He grinned that innocent grin of his and I smiled back sweetly.  
"No problem, little brother!" And I went back downstairs, not even taking a glance at Killua. Gon always made me feel welcome, like I'm really part of his family.

We were soon having our lunch and Gon really had a lot to tell. We were all smiling and laughing. To be honest, I felt a little uneasy despite having Gon around. I just feel like Killua knows but he's not admitting it. I don't know and it's driving me mad! The stupid feeling of paranoia sweeps through me and I suddenly felt that I'm no longer hungry. "Excuse me." I stood up from my seat and silently went to my room. I looked out of the window and sighed. A soft breeze went through the window and caressed my face.  
"Nice breeze, huh?" I looked behind me and saw Killua leaning on the closed door and looking at me. "You're Adelicia, right?"  
I nodded and he smiled at me. "So how long have you been here with Gon, his aunt and his grandmother?"  
I knew this question's a trick. He'll compare the length of time I've been here to _THAT_ time but if I stay safe, it might get obvious. I have no choice. "I don't remember." I looked out of the window again and let the breeze caress me. Raven-black locks danced in the gentle breeze. "It's been so long. It's hard to remember how long I've been here." I looked at him and smiled sweetly.  
"Oh, well then—" Killua wasn't able to finish his sentence because Gon suddenly came in.  
"Killua, the bathroom's this way!" Gon grinned at him then looked at me. "Adelicia nee-chan" He grinned his usual energetic grin at me and I smiled back. "Hello, Gon. Did you and your friend eat well?"  
Gon nodded and then asked. "Were you two talking about something?"  
I shook my head. "No, not really."  
Gon smiled and dragged Killua out of my room. "Come on, Killua!"  
"Hey! Stop dragging me!" Killua yelled after him that made me giggle.

It was amusing to see how brotherly those two are to each other. For some reason, it made me feel lonely. Once they were gone, I sighed. "He suspects."

Then I suddenly remembered something. "Oh shoot. I should help Mito with the dishes!" I ran downstairs to the kitchen. "Mito? I'm so sorry. It suddenly slipped my mind to help with the dishes!" I bowed and blushed in embarrassment.  
"No, it's fine" Mito smiled at me. I walked up next to her and started rinsing the utensils and dishes that Mito was yet to rinse. "You've been awfully quiet since Gon arrived. Is there something bothering you, Adie? You know you can tell me anything."  
It was tempting. Mito's aura has always been so welcoming and motherly, like I can tell her everything, every single thing about me especially my past but I couldn't. I just swallow it all up and most of them would get caught in my throat. It's really annoying. If I tell her why I feel so… upset, depressed and whatever other negative emotions I'm feeling right now, the conversation would only get longer and longer until things take a turn for the worst!

"No, I'm fine. Just a little tired maybe." I lied. I totally lied to Mito and I feel so guilty! I can lie to anyone, even to my own dad, but never to someone like Mito or Gon. If I do lie to them, I feel like I'm being stabbed by guilt.

We finished washing the dishes and I went back to my room to take a little nap. I lied down on the soft bed. The breeze from the window was just right and the next thing I know is that I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Blood. Blood everywhere.

"Aaaaahh!" I heard someone scream and I ran. I ran as fast as my wounded feet would allow, almost tripping a few times because of the heels of my shoes. What's going on?! Why is this happening?! Then what I hated the most during dire times like these happened. "Aaah!" I gasped as my right foot was sprained. Darn it! I tried my best to stand up and limp away but I can hear footsteps. They're getting closer! I quickened my pace but the pain is beginning to get unbearable. All of a sudden, I felt a sharp pain on my back. Everything went black.

I gasped and sat up in shock. I panted as cold sweat ran down my face. I placed a hand on my face and wiped off the sweat. "What the heck… was that?" The door produced a slight creaking sound as it opened and I saw Gon peeping through the small opening.  
"Onee-chan? Are you ok?" Gon's face showed so much concern that I felt pretty bad causing him to worry.  
"I- I'm fine, Gon. Just a nightmare. That's all." I smiled at him, a lying smile that said 'I'm all right' even though I feel so much pain inside.  
Gon smiled and nodded. "All right. Killua and I will be hanging out in the forest for now. See you at dinner!"  
I nodded and he left, closing the door. I sighed. "I'm so sorry, Mito and Gon."

I went downstairs and took a slice of loaf bread and ate it. It would be nice to feel the breeze outside. It's been pretty windy today for some reason and it would feel nice to let the breeze caress your entire being so I stood up from my chair and went outside. I closed my eyes as the wind rushed in. I opened my arms, welcoming it. It was an incredible feeling, like the world sings for you, the gods embrace you. How I would have loved to do this all day but there are just so many things to do.

"Onee-chan?" I suddenly opened my eyes and looked at where the voice came from. Just a few meters beside me was Gon and his friend. I let down my arms quickly in embarrassment.  
"Um. Yes?"  
They were looking at me with weird faces, especially Killua.  
"Gon, you already know how much I love the breeze." I reasoned, crossing my arms.  
"Yeah, but… it still looks weird when you do it. It's like there's no more tomorrow." Gon grinned and I smiled at him.  
"Really." I laughed and ruffled his hair. "I thought you won't be back until dinner?"  
"Well, we forgot something!"  
"Oh, do you need any help getting it inside?"  
Gon shook his head. "It's fine, onee-chan. Let's go Killua!"  
Killua nodded and they both ran inside. I shook my head in amusement and walked back inside the house.

* * *

That night during dinner, Gon and Killua brought back some really good fish. Mito and I decided to cook it tomorrow for breakfast. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Just the usual dinner, Gon telling different stories of their adventure in the forest and Killua laughing along. But I noticed that I don't feel so tense anymore around Killua. Was it because I just needed some air? Oh, haha. I don't think so. I took a shower after eating dinner and went to sleep. Well, the problem was that I couldn't go to sleep. I was afraid to have that nightmare again. It was dark but the moonlight shone through my window and I watched the curtains dance in the breeze.

_At times like these… there's one solution…_

"Sleep, close your eyes  
And soar up those blue skies  
And let your dreams come true-"

The door opened slightly and faintly I recognized a peeking Gon. I sat up and smiled.

"Yes?"

"Ne, onee-chan…" He entered, leaving the door open. He had this look in his eyes which reminded me of myself when I was a kid. "I had a nightmare… and I was going to get a glass of water when I heard you singing…" He looked at the dancing curtains. "Umm… Can you sing me to sleep? Please?"

My smiled broadened and I nodded. "Of course"

I sat up as Gon climbed the bed. He lied down beside me and I put my arm around him and used the other to pull up the blanket and rest it around his waist.

"Sleep, close your eyes  
And soar up those blue skies  
And let your dreams come true  
Sleep my sweet little child  
On the soft, green pasture  
On the fluffy white clouds  
Dream and soar up new heights  
Flying over the seas  
Feeling the ocean breeze  
Rest where the roses bloom  
Savor their sweet fragrance  
Listen to the bird's song  
Sleep my innocent little child  
Underneath the warm sun  
As the nightingale sung  
Shaded by the oak tree  
Stay here in my arms  
I'll protect you from harm  
Leave all your worries behind  
Happiness you will find  
In this small simple world"

By the time I finished, Gon was already fast asleep and I thought for a brief moment how nice it would be to be a child again, wrapped in my mother's arms where I don't need to worry about arranged marriages and handling guns. And then I felt it. For a brief moment, I thought I felt the strong aura of someone near but it disappeared. I shook my head and looked at Gon's sleeping face.

"I'm so lucky to have you as my little brother" I kissed his forehead gently and went to sleep, my arms still coiled around him protectively.

The following day,

"Gon, can I come with you to Yorknew City?"


	2. The Breeze Told Me to Come

Chapter 2: The Breeze Told Me to Come

The day came when Gon, Killua and I were to venture forth to Yorknew City. I wore a pair of baggy black knee-cut pants, grey shirt and a midnight black bandana with my raven black hair flowing in the breeze. My purple eyes shone under the sunlight like amethysts. It didn't really took a lot of persuading or reasoning to get them to let me go with Gon and Killua.

"But, onee-chan, why do you need to go to Yorknew City?" Gon asked, curious and surprised.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I just want to. It's been a while since I've been out of the island-"

"Which was never since we saw you washed up by the sea shore." Mito added.

I nodded. "Yes, exactly. So I was thinking to come with you."

"Well, we're not going there to tour or anything. It's a pretty serious matter." Said Killua.

"I know that but I still want to go. You guys can do your 'serious matter' while I relax and go on a vacation."

Ok, I was lying. I have other motives and whatever I plan isn't much of a vacation at all. And since it involves my past, oh gosh, it's going to be a pain. What's more painful is that I have to lie to Gon and once more to Mito. I know they're concerned about me but I'm more concerned for Gon… and his friend.

And with that, they finally let me go.

* * *

Gon, Killua and I were standing on the high mast. They were waiting for some message while I was just there to enjoy the ocean breeze.

"So what is this message?" I asked curiously.

"It contains the address to the hunter website." Answered Killua.

Soon enough, I spotted a brown falcon and it landed on Killua's arm. Seeing the sharp claws cling to Killua's arm made me wonder how on earth he can manage that. But then again… he is from _THAT_ family.

We reached the port of Yorknew City. Gon and Killua climbed down the mast with ease while I had lots of issues.

"Onee-chan! It's time to get down." Gon looked up and waved.

I wonder how I should explain it to him? It's so embarrassing!

"I…" I started but I couldn't finish.

"She doesn't know how to get down." Killua said bluntly. I puffed my cheeks and looked away, crossing my arms.

"It's not like that! I'm just enjoying the breeze!" I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks.

Then all of a sudden Killua was beside me. He picked me up bridal style and easily jumped down the mast and he put me down.

"I… I can go down by myself, you know!" I exclaimed, feeling the blood in my cheeks. Oh the humiliation of a nineteen-year-old being rescued by a twelve-year-old!

"Sure." Killua replied, rolling his eyes. "Let's go, Gon"

Gon nodded and grinned at me. "Come on, Adelicia nee-chan!"

I sighed and smiled at him. "Sure."

It was embarrassing, what just happened. But … Feeling that ocean breeze… It was worth it.

We were passing through the market until the boys stopped in front of a shop selling cellular phones.

"This is our latest model" said the salesman and he started endorsing different units. Gon was getting confused on which to choose. I was about to step in when another man came.

"I suggest you choose this one." He said.

Gon and Killua smiled as they turned towards him.

"Leorio!" Gon exclaimed.

"Yo, Gon, Killua!" He waved at them then turned to me. "And who is this?"

"My big sister, Adelicia!" Gon eagerly introduced.

"I see" Leorio eyed me for a moment then grinned and outstretched his hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Leorio."

I smiled and nodded. "Just as Gon said, I'm Adelicia." I took his hand and shook it.

"Now, Gon, Killua, I suggest you buy this one." He picked up a phone that looks like a beetle and started explaining its features. He even offered to buy one for each of us but I can tell he was mortified by the price. Still, he bought them and ended up having an applauding audience in the end.

"Wow, I didn't expect to get a phone for free." I said as we walked through the market once more.

"I didn't expect to have an audience applauding and cheering over someone who bought 3 phones. It's actually the first." Said Killua.

I giggled and then I realized how I've loosen up to him compared to before.

"Hey, Killua?"

"Yeah?" he looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"Thanks for earlier. I really didn't know how to get down from there despite knowing how to climb up." I smiled sweetly at him.

He looked away and said, "Yeah, no problem… uh…"

"Onee-chan" It might seem… strange. I don't want Killua to remember me but I know he knows already. He's just not mentioning anything. I've known him to be very observant after all… but… despite all those memories… I find myself wanting to have him as my little brother again. It was never official but I loved him as a brother. It's just hard being an only child, always alone… and mocked.

Killua looked at me, surprised.

I smiled at him. "You heard me. I want you to call me 'Onee-chan'."

Killua stopped walking and just stared at me. I stopped walking too. This caused Gon and Leorio to stop and look at us.

"Hey, you two! Let's go!" Leorio called.

I waved at them and smiled at Killua. "Shall we, Killu?" I outstretched my free hand.

Killua nodded and took my hand. "Yes… onee-chan"

We stayed in a hotel and Killua and Gon told us why they're in Yorknew and why I'm with them.

"It's simple as that" Killua sat back on the chair. "We're here to purchase a greed island game and onee-chan is here on a vacation."

I took a sip of my soda, feeling a little guilty.

"I see" said Leorio. "Well, let me help you!"

So they started planning. There is an upcoming auction tonight so I must prepare. I don't like having to do this but Gon needs that game badly in order to find his dad or so I heard from their conversation in his room. According to them, it costs around 8 billion jenny. Well, that's expensive but not something I can't afford. Not something my family can't afford.

I stood up after finishing my drink.

"I'll be starting my tour now. I'll see you guys later. Call me if you need anything." I raised my slightly-heavy-phone and waved at them.

"Bye, onee-chan! Be careful!" Gon waved.

"Have a nice tour!" Killua called.

I flashed a sweet smile at them and continued walking away, feeling like I'm carrying a heavy burden on my shoulders.

* * *

I stared up at the sign: "Yorknew City Bank"

I sighed.

"Here goes nothing." I took a deep breath and walked in.

I wanted to make this quick. This is Yorknew City and an underground auction held by the mafia community will happen tonight. The last thing I need is for someone to recognize me and having my ass dragged to wherever he is right now.

I withdrew about 10B Jenny. It's an auction after all! Based on my past experiences, you just got to have a lot of ammo in this bloody money brawl. Besides, from what I overheard from Gon and Killua, there were only a hundred copies produced making it a really rare game. That explains the exuberant price. I put the money in my purse and started my way to a mall. You can't go to a grand auction wearing only a black shirt and some baggy pants. It's a no-no. I went to the nearest and most expensive dress shop. There was a beautiful black silk nightgown on display. It has a plunging neckline and it's backless. It's also floor-length and there are also matching black gloves that extend to the elbows. Luckily, the store also sells shoes so naturally I chose a pair of black stiletto shoes about 4 inches tall.

The saleslady never looked happier after saying that I'll buy the gown and the shoes. Next up is the jewelry store and then the make-up. I bought a pair of black earrings which look like dangling quarter moons and long overlapping beaded black necklaces. I bought the expensive light make up. All in all, I spent 500,000 jenny on myself. Hey, don't judge me! It's how I am and how I grew up.

I also went to the auction house to pay for the entrance fee which cost around a hundred million jenny.

"Now, all that's left is to wait for the auction." I said to myself while walking back to the hotel.

I'm not sure what Gon, Killua and Leorio plan on doing to obtain the money for the auction but it would take a long time before they get it despite having earned a lot at Heaven's Arena. Leaving the shopping bags in my room, I went out to look around Yorknew City and how much it changed since I've been here.

"It would have been nice… if things were still the way they were." I dreamily looked around, recalling the days that my father and mother would take me around Yorknew and mom and I would shop around. Sadly, those days are long gone and better forgotten. But I can't forget. I don't know why. I just can't.

I checked the time and I still have an hour before the auction begins.

"It's enough time for a woman to prepare." I walked back to the hotel and started preparing.

I first called for a limousine to arrive. Then I did my hair into a complicated bun with some strands falling off, put on light make up and slid on the black silk dress. I put on the accessories and voila! I looked at myself in the full-length mirror and I barely recognized myself. The innocent me from Whale Island suddenly transformed into a lady of great wealth and authority. Someone who ALWAYS gets what she wants. The old me.

I majestically walked out of my room to the elevator. The elevator went down and as I 'strutted' out of the hotel, I can feel the stares. I think the desk clerk even checked the list of people checked in. No one recognized the innocent girl wearing a black shirt and baggy pants. They see a temptress of greatness, a goddess even. I can see it all in their eyes. The limousine arrived on time and I rode all the way to the auction house.

We arrived and the moment I got out, heads turned. Was it because of familiarity? I don't know but I certainly recognized most of them. My dad dealt with a lot of them and they always praised the 'future heir' of my father's mafia.

I went in the huge building and walked where the auction will happen. I took my seat and waited. You can practically smell the stench of cash in their pockets and brief cases. I don't know how much time passed. Minutes? Hours? But then… everything happened so fast, I have no idea how I should react.

_Run, run, run…_


	3. The Breeze is My Defender

Chapter 3: The Breeze is My Defender

"_She will be here shortly." Said a man with black hair streaked with a little gray. He was wearing a black suit. He was talking to another man who is a little older than I am. That man was wearing a formal coat and tie like any of my father's acquaintances._

"_Ah! Here she is!" my father, the man with the black hair streaked with gray, one of the most influential men among the mafia community, exclaimed. "Come m21y dear, meet your fiancé."_

_I walked to my father's side and stared at the man before me. He has long, jet-black hair and a pale complexion. We stared each other in the eyes and what I saw… were two pools of black nothingness. His hollow eyes seemed to have borne deep into my soul. I suppose that it is what caught my attention the most about him, his eyes which contained nothingness, eyes devoid of emotion._

_He outstretched his hand, breaking the silence. "Illumi Zoldyck"_

* * *

I woke up to find myself in the corner of a dark small, slightly dilapidated room. There were only four candles that illuminated the room.

_Oh, what the blazes did I get myself into?_

All I could hope for is that I'm not getting dragged back to my dad's place. I don't want to go back.

"Where?" I sat up weakly and winced at the pain on my right ankle and at the wounds on my feet. My dress was in tatters, my jewelry is still there, and my hair is a mess.

"Adelicia nee-chan!" that voice. I looked at the direction where it came from and found Gon with Killua sitting on two stone blocks on my right.

"Gon. Where-? How?" I was completely and utterly puzzled. The room smelled of old disuse.

"We don't know where we are. Gon and I were following them for the reward money but we got caught. We were surprised to see you in here…" Killua looked at me up and down. "and in that state."

"What were you doing, nee-chan?" Gon looked really concerned.

"Nothing." I looked away. My eyes trailed up to the door where a man who looks like a samurai with a really high ponytail sat by. "Who… are you?"

I really have a bad feeling.

He stared at me for a moment. "Nobunaga. It's good that you're finally awake… Ms. Aure."

My eyes widened in shock at the mention of that name, my name. My REAL name. I was petrified.

"Aure?" Gon looked at me then at Nobunaga, puzzled.

_H-how? How did he found out? Who is he?_

Beads of sweat started flowing down my face. The world seemed to spin out of control.

"H-how did you-?" I couldn't finish. No. It's just impossible. Is he from the mafia? In that outfit? No. No.

He shrugged. "We have our ways. After Franklin told us what you did back at the auction, we decided it would be best to recruit you." He looked at us. "ALL three of you."

"Recruit?" My gut feeling is getting worse by the minute.

"To the Spiders, of course." Nobunaga grinned.

Great. Just great. He's not part of the mafia. Just something worse than that. I left peaceful Whale Island to buy a video game for my friend and I ended up getting kidnapped by professional thieves. The Spiders. A.k.a. the Phantom Troupe. It seems funny when you think about it... but right now, nothing seems funny at all.

I'm good as dead.

"We're letting you live for that reason. If the boss approves of you, then good. If he doesn't, well… there's no certainty you'll be leaving this place alive. The boys' safety are ensured due to the toss coin but I can't say the same thing for you, Ms. Aure." Nobunaga added. "After all, among the three of you, Ms. Aure is the one with almost fully developed abilities."

"Aure?" Gon looked at me then at Nobunaga. "Her name is Adelicia! Not 'Aure'!"

Nobunaga laughed. "Seems like you've been deceived, boy! That girl is Aure Mortdeus. I did hear you earlier though. You called her 'nee-chan'. Haha! Well, she's not who you think she is! She's-"

"Enough." I said, my voice dripping with venom. "Not. Another. Word."

It hurts. My world was spinning. The small fragile world I built eversince I ended up on Whale Island is falling apart.

Nobunaga regarded me silently. "Careful with what you say. Despite your stature, you don't have any power here. And your daddy won't be able to get you out so easily."

He's pissing me off all right. I no longer depend on my father.

I glared at him then looked away, remembering what happened at the auction.

* * *

The auction began. A big guy with stitches on his forehead and another guy in a suit stood on the stage and suddenly, people were dying. Nen bullets were being shot. Blood was everywhere. I was frozen at first. I mentally screamed at myself to run. The moment I did start moving, my feet got wounded from stray nen bullets. They weren't direct hits but they still hurt. I ran. I ran as fast as my wounded feet would allow. Out of the room and into the hallway. I ran but it's never easy when you're wearing high-heeled shoes. Then what I hate the most during times like these happened.

"Ah!" I gasped as I sprained my right foot and fell. I stood up, forcing myself to do so and limp away but I could hear footsteps. They're getting closer!

I quickened my pace. I don't remember the last time I was this panicked or agitated.

I don't want to do this. I really don't want to but if I don't, I'll die. I concentrated my aura, feeling the surge of power through my system and conjured two big fans with steel edges. The moment I turned around to face them, I heard the sound of bullets and at that same time, I waved the fans strong enough to produce a strong gust that was able to stop the bullets. But then I blacked out after feeling a blow behind my head.

* * *

"Killua?" I heard Gon .

Come to think of it, Killua has been quiet for a while now.

"Are you ok, Killua?" Gon asked.

"No!" Killua exclaimed. He then stood up and started heading towards Nobunaga.

Something's not right. Killua doesn't look the same at all.

"What are you doing?" Gon asked but Killua kept walking.

Nobunaga prepared his sword. "Scary. Careful, boy. If you step within my sword's range, you're dead."

Sweat poured from his skin. What's going on? What's wrong with him?

"Killua!" Gon and I exclaimed in unison.

He stood still for a moment then turned to us. He walked back and punched the wall so hard that his hand almost went through and took his seat. He was that frustrated and I don't know why.

"Killua…" I looked at him, concerned. _What on earth could be bothering you?_

He and Gon seemed to start looking around for ways of escape but there are no windows and there is only one exit. The one that Nobunaga is guarding.

A long time passed and Gon started small talk.

"I wonder if Leorio was able to find Zepile?" Gon asked.

"Who's that?" I asked, a little intrigued upon hearing about a new acquaintance.

"Someone who's willing to help us." Gon said with a grin. He then turned to Killua who has been silent all this time. "Are you ok, Killua?"

"Yeah" Killua replied but he's obviously lying.

"Remember that Zepile taught us welding and exposing? What else was there?" Gon asked.

_Honestly… We're in the middle of a crisis here and he's thinking of ways in order to get hidden treasure from a wooden statue. _

Of course I know! I encountered artifacts like those a lot!

"I forgot" Killua replied. He was still in a bad mood.

"Side-stomping was it?" Gon thought aloud.

"Gon…" Killua called. "I'll act as a decoy. Take the chance to escape with onee-chan."

He looked at Nobunaga.

"What are you saying?" asked Gon.

"Seriously. Just forget about escaping and be patient. You'll only get killed." Nobunaga warned again.

He turned to where Nobunaga is but he looked at the ground, droplets of sweat land on it.

"Shut up! I won't know until I try!" Killua yelled.

Nobunaga shook his head at this.

Anyone could have thought that it was directed at Nobunaga but my gut is telling me that it's for no one in this room. I keep on thinking. Anything. Anything related to Killua. And then it hit me.

I looked away as I said this, "What he says isn't what you should believe in but don't act so foolishly. There are many ways for a person to die but never die like a fool, Killua."

This made everyone look at me. It's probably one of the smartest things I've said. I looked at Killua who is looking at me, a little surprised that I understood his situation, and in his eyes, I can see that he understood what I meant.

And in that silent moment, Gon hit Killua.

"Hey! What did you hit me for?!" Killua's mad and Nobunaga and I were puzzled.

"Don't be so selfish! Don't talk about dying like it's nothing!" Gon argued.

"What?! You did the same thing earlier!" Killua yelled back and upon hearing it, I was shocked.

"You risked your life earlier?!" I exclaimed.

"You're not allowed to risk your life! Only I am allowed to do that!" Gon reasoned.

"What?!" Killua's taken aback.

Nobunaga and I laughed here.

"It's no use, boy! You can't reason with an enhancer!" Nobunaga said and laughed even more.

_Enhancer? Gon's an enhancer then?_

I stared for a moment and smiled as they argue like brothers.

_I love these two a lot. I just hope… we get to live through this._

"Wait! I got it!" Gon exclaimed which pretty much caught our attention. "Side-stepping!"

I looked at him, analyzing his words.

_Side-stepping… You don't mean to… Gon. I can't even stand up._

"Welding, exposing and side-stepping!" Gon repeated and Killua seemed to have gotten it. "You remember now?"

"Yeah! I do!" The two of them got excited.

"I can't believe we forgot something so simple!"

I glanced at Nobunaga and he seemed puzzled by their reaction.

"Now…" They readied themselves. I can see their auras and realized how far these boys have gone. "Let's go!"

Nobunaga stood up and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Are you serious? You're going to die!"

I just sat there as the two boys charged towards the troupe member.

"Fools!" Nobunaga exclaimed.

Just then, they exchanged places and broke the walls beside them.

Side-stepping. If there's no other exit, create your own.

Nobunaga seemed a little frantic but calmed down a little upon seeing me still.

"They'll come back for you." He said, relaxing.

Like I'm going to give him that satisfaction. "No. They're not obligated to rescue me and they can leave me to die whenever they want." I lied with a straight face. I have no problem on lying to people like Nobunaga. "You can stay for as long as you like here with me but if you do that, you'll never catch them."

With that, Nobunaga gritted his teeth and went after Gon. The moment he's gone, Killua went through the hole again.

"Are you all right, onee-chan?" Killua knelt down.

I nodded. "Just a sprain but it will heal soon."

Killua nodded and picked me up. This time, I didn't feel embarrassed and he speedily exited the room.

We ran down some stairs and then I heard Gon.

"Killua! Are you here?" He seems to be on the floor above us.

"Yeah!" Killua yelled back.

"We can beat him together!"

I was so shocked at this. I looked at Killua, fear written all over my face.

"Don't worry, onee-chan" He started running down again. "It was just a decoy"

He smiled at me an innocent smile and I smiled back. We met with Gon outside the building. Gon and Killua, while carrying me, jumped up the fence and continued running.

"You guys think I won't be able to beat him?" Gon asked while running.

"A hundred percent no." replied Killua.

Gon grinned.

"What is it?"

"You're finally back to your old self! It's my job to say crazy things and yours is to stay cool and stop me!"

I giggled. "I guess that's true"

They continued running until we got to the hotel.


	4. The Breeze Knows Me

Chapter 4: The Breeze Knows Me

I sighed as lied down on the bed. Despite being able to escape Nobunaga, the boys, including Leorio who heard from them what happened, didn't let go of the issue about my identity so I had to face some heavy interrogation earlier.

* * *

"All right. Spill it. Who are you? What are you?" Leorio directed the light right to my eyes, slightly stinging them.

I covered my eyes with my hands. My feet were already given treatment the night we got to the hotel. To think they were even acting all sweet earlier, letting me take a bath, treating me to breakfast and letting me change my clothes first and saying that they'll protect me if the spiders come busting through the doors and windows and now…

"Honestly… Stop it. I'm Adelicia. I'm a human being who lives on Whale Island with Gon, Mito and Gon's grandmother." I said, getting annoyed. I just hate these interrogations.

"Then who's 'Aure?'" Leorio persisted.

"Aure, huh?" I looked away, suddenly in a daze, feeling the breeze come from the window. "Aure…"

* * *

"_Remember, Aure. This engagement is crucial not just to our business but to our safety." Father's voice echoed and I found myself in the grand dining room where we would always eat, our spoons, forks and knives made of gold. Plates from fine porcelain._

"_Yes, father. I understand." _

"_Good. As expected of my daughter." And with that, the dining room became silent again._

* * *

"Onee-chan" Gon's gentle and concerned voice brought me back to the present.

"She's dead." I answered looking at them with determined and persistent eyes. "She died a year ago."

The room suddenly became silent. Leorio was about to ask another question when Gon stopped him.

"It's fine, Leorio. Onee-chan doesn't want to talk about it and it's better that way I guess." Gon smiled and looked at me, causing me to look at him with a puzzled expression on my face. "Onee-chan is still onee-chan. Whoever Aure is or whatever her names are, it doesn't matter. Adelicia nee-chan will always be my onee-chan, ne?"

Gon grinned and that, and his words, made me smile.

"Thanks, Gon. Thank you for understanding." And they finally let me go though before I left to go to my room since the interrogation happened in Gon's room, I looked at Killua who has been silently watching the people outside nonchalantly.

_He knows… but he's not telling them_. I smiled.

"Killua" I gently called and that snapped him back to reality.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." And I left the room, leaving all but one of them puzzled.

I was staring at the ceiling with a lot of things on my mind.

_How did that Nobunaga find out who I was?_

_Are they looking for us now?_

_Should we check out and stay in another hotel?_

_Should I tell them the truth about me after all?_

And many, many more… It was the knock on the door that startled me awake from my reveries.

I jumped off the bed, forgetting that my other ankle was sprained so the moment I landed on the floor, I winced and had to suppress a yell. I limped towards the door to find Killua.

"Hey, onee-chan, do you mind going outside? Leorio gave me some cash to treat you as an apology for earlier. He thinks he was a little too rough on you." Killua said with an innocent face, not exactly the face that will tell you 'run for your lives! He's a professional assassin!'

I shook my head with a smile. "It was fine. He doesn't need to do anything for me to forgive him. I know that you guys were just worried and curious."

"Oh" Killua looked pretty disappointed and it was cute.

"Buuut…" I looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully and from the corner of my eye, I saw Killua brighten up a bit. "I think I won't mind going out to eat a free snack." I looked at Killua and winked.

Killua grinned. Yeah, he's definitely my little brother. I can easily tell that he's after the free snack and the chance to buy choco balls with that budget.

"Let's go then" I locked my room before leaving and went with Killua to a small restaurant.

Killua and I both ordered a chocolate parfait. The pleasant feeling inside didn't last as, while waiting for our order, Killua started the conversation I hate the most.

"Do you plan on telling Gon anything?" I can feel Killua's gaze at me as I watch the people passing by outside the restaurant's glass wall.

I shrugged.

"Onee-chan…"

"Gon said he's fine not knowing. I knew you recognized me back at Whale Island and that's why I was so uneasy around you but now things seem to be going back to normal, huh? Almost normal anyway."

Killua looked at the same direction I was. "What if Gon finds out on his own?"

"Then let him. I don't want you telling Gon who I am. If Gon doesn't want to accept me anymore after finding out, it's fine. It's also my fault anyway." My voice faltered a little at the end. Come to think of it, I can't even bear the thought of losing Gon.

Killua was about to say something when our order arrived.

"Two chocolate parfaits" said the waitress.

"Thank you" I smiled and she went away.

We ate our treats silently. I started with the oh so delicious cherry then the creamy snack itself. When I was done, I noticed Killua playing with the cherry on his saucer. I eyed the cherry like a predator watching its prey.

"Hey, Killua?" I smiled at him sweetly.

He looked at me.

"Are you gonna eat that cherry?" I asked in the sweetest voice I could muster.

Killua looked at me for a moment then laughed. "Right. I forgot onee-chan loves cherries."

"I'm glad you remember that. Now," I was about to pick up the cherry when Killua picked it up first. I looked at him and pouted.

"In that case," he said somewhat sinisterly. "Why don't we trade? I'll give you the cherry but you'll have to buy me at least six little boxes of choco balls."

I looked at him, aghast. "What?!"

"Come on, it's a fair trade." Killua reasoned.

"No, it's not! One cherry for six boxes of choco balls?!"

I could've sworn Killua's smile turned into a cat-smile. He suddenly looked feline. And if there's anything else I love besides cherries, they're cats, especially twin-tailed ones.

I just wasn't able to resist that cat-like face of his nor the voice of the cherry in my head saying 'eat me! You know you want to!'

I mentally banged my head against the table for my own weakness and idiocy.

"Fine." I said, defeated.

Killua went back to normal and nodded in satisfaction. I took the cherry and popped it into my mouth. At the waitress, he gestured for the bill which soon arrived. As it turns out, Leorio's money was just enough for our parfait which means he won't be able to buy any choco balls with them. So that's why he was so quiet while eating! He was depressed because he won't be able to buy any choco balls and when he remembered how much I love cherries and cats, he used them against me! Oh that little devil!

Killua and I left the restaurant and went to a mini mart to buy his choco balls. Luckily, the troupe wasn't able to get all of my money. I still have around a hundred thousand jenny which was hidden somewhere in my dress. Once Killua and I were in front of the shelf with the choco balls, I could see his eyes sparkling in delight and his hands dramatically trembling as he reached for a box.

He rubbed it on his cheek dearly while saying, "Oh, choco balls… How I missed you."

If I didn't stop him, he would have opened the box already and I wouldn't have been able to buy it without ending up in jail.

In front of the counter, the clerk eyed us then the pile of choco ball boxes in front of him. The agreement, which was six boxes, was doubled so I had to buy twelve and Killua also spotted his favorite bunny-shaped lollipops. He used his 'feline charms' to persuade me again and I was stupid enough to fall for it again.

"That would be 1,100 jenny" he said.

I sighed as I handed him the money.

"Thank you, ma'am."

I took the paper bag of sweets from his assistant. The moment we were out of the store, Killua attempted to reach for a box in the bag but I lifted the bag from his reach.

"Don't you dare. You can have them once we're back in the hotel."

Killua did his feline pout again but I looked away this time (feeling pretty guilty too) and said, "Let's go."

Killua and I went to his and Gon's room. Yeah, I forgot to mention that they're sharing the same room.

"Onee-chan! Killua!" Gon greeted us.

"Hey, Gon!" I smiled happily.

He took the paper bag from my arms like always when I would get home from the market and it felt so automatic that I handed it to him without question.

"What did you buy, onee-chan?" I think I heard the background shatter with that question. I suddenly realized that those contain Killua's sweets. Gon took a peek inside. "Eh?" He took out a box of chocolate balls.

I scratched the back of my head.

_Gosh, I'm an idiot_. I guess whoever hit my head back at the auction damaged something.

I saw Killua about to pounce at the bag.

"Gon, pass that bag to me!" I briskly limped a few steps backwards as Gon immediately threw the paper bag, in time for Killua to get nothing.

I caught the bag and laughed. Then I remembered the box in Gon's hand.

Gon was now stretching his hand as far as he could from Killua while laughing but Killua was obviously pissed that we're playing with him.

"Gon!" I called and he tossed the box at me. I caught it and, of course, Killua's attention turned to me. "Oh, boy"

I said and started limping around the room with Killua chasing me.

"Onee-chan, over here! I'm open!" Gon waved his hands and, from the bed, I threw it to him before Killua could grab it from me.

Gon caught it and Killua turned his attention to Gon. "Gon! Give it to me! It's mine!"

The two raced around the room and I sat down on the bed, laughing, thinking how long it's been since I had this much fun.

"Onee-chan!" Gon called as Killua was gaining on him. Killua tackled Gon but Gon was quick enough to throw the paper bag.

I was so startled that, by instinct, I conjured my steel fans and accidentally sliced the paper bag. The boxes of choco balls and the pack of lollipop showered on the bed.

Gon and Killua stared at me, wide-eyed. I, on the other hand, wondered why until I realized what I had done. I dropped my fans which dissolved into nothing again.

"I-" I just didn't know what to say.

"Onee-chan…" I couldn't tell the tone of Gon's voice. Was it disbelief? Amazement? Or many other emotions mixed together?

"Gon, it's not what you think" I started.

"You really can use nen!" Gon exclaimed, ignoring my statement.

"No! It's just-"

"You can teach us!"

Silence.

"Wait. What?!"


	5. The Cold Breeze, Along with Memories

Chapter 5: The Cold Breeze, Along with Memories

"_I… I don't want to do it!" I shocked myself by saying this, not just my father._

"_What… did you say, Aure?" Father stood up, his grip on the papers in front of him tightened. _

_We were in his office in the mansion, discussing some wedding options. My father seems more eager about the marriage than I am. Why wouldn't he? Marrying him would mean father's and my safety. But… I just couldn't take it anymore. I snapped right in the middle of father's speech on benefits of marrying him. _

"_I… don't want to marry him, father." I was scared. It was the first time I ever defied him._

"_You must and you will. YOU are AURE MORTDEUS!" His voice boomed within the room, making me tremble and flinch. I felt like a little girl who wanted to hide from a monster but I can't. I shouldn't because I am a Mortdeus. There is no room for weaknesses in this family or Mafia and there's especially no room for weaklings. I just clutched at my skirt tightly. "I am the head of this house, the Don of this mafia. I will not have my daughter disobeying me, especially if it's for her own good!" he banged his fist on the table._

_I stayed quiet after that._

* * *

I sat up, panting, sweating, despite the coldness of the night. I looked around me.

_A dream… It's only a dream…_

I lied back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Killua, Gon, Leorio and I moved to a cheaper hotel. Well, it's a motel I think where the Phantom Troupe would never know that I'm there. How could they? The place is a wreck. Well, not exactly but you can see the bricks and there are cracks in the walls. At least, the place is clean. Somehow. There's a bed and a small table and a window on the far edge of the room.

"I'm sorry, dad, but… I don't want to throw my whole life away." I turned to my left, facing the wall, my left hand tucked under the pillow.

"Having a bad night?" I looked back at the door where Killua was leaning on.

"Honestly… Don't you know how to knock?" I sat up.

Killua approached and sat beside me. "Were you dreaming of aniki?" He stared up at the ceiling.

I stared at him and Killua stared back.

"Not exactly." I finally answered. "But it was still the engagement."

Killua sighed and stared at the floor. "It's my fault, isn't it?"

I stayed quiet for a moment. I don't want to offend Killua. He's my brother after all so I need to change the subject.

"Why are you here, Killua?" I asked and he stared at me.

"Why don't you want to teach me and Gon? We both know that you are a talented Nen user. That ponytailed samurai said so himself."

Hiding from the Spiders is one thing but moving so I could teach them nen safely is another.

I looked away. "I never wanted to use my nen in the first place. I learned because… my father wanted me to. It's as simple as that."

"Why did you use it then?"

"Self-defense. If I didn't, I would have died during the auction."

"The auction, huh?"

Oops.

Killua placed his hands behind his head. "So I was right. You were planning on buying the game for us."

"Yep and I got caught by the spiders because of it." I sighed.

"You should go back to Whale Island."

I was shocked. "What? Why?"

"It's safer there." Killua stood up and headed for the door, hands behind his head. "The Phantom Troupe won't get you… Besides," he stopped and looked at me. "You won't teach me and Gon how to use nen anyway. We can buy the game ourselves. You're better off helping Mito in the kitchen."

Killua closed the door behind him. I was left alone again… hurt. I mean, he has a point. I'm safer in Whale Island and they're really good enough to get the money they need but… it's like Killua's saying I'm useless here. I'm a burden! I clutched the blanket so tight my nails tore holes into them. I didn't notice that I've wounded my palms until I saw the crimson hue on the white blanket.

"Kuso" I cursed and I once more felt a surge of power in me. I let go of the sheets and conjured my fans, outstretching my hands while focusing my aura on the wounds. "Kiss of the Breeze" I uttered as a cool sensation surrounded my hands and little by little, the wounds healed and not a scratch or scar can be seen.

It's the same thing I did with my ankle earlier before going to sleep, except I placed a fan on the ankle.

The fans dispersed and I looked at my spotless hands.

_Should I really teach them? If I want to stay, I have to teach you, right Killua? But I can't. You and Gon… are talented enough to learn on your own. Besides, I'm not a master._

I got off the bed, the blanket wrapped around me for warmth, and went to the window. The air in the city… stinks of smoke and many impurities, unlike in Whale Island where the air always fresh. It's still dark but morning will come soon.

"The engagement haunted me day and night. Every night, I dream of two big eyes with black pupils, devoid of emotion." I said to no one in particular, pulling the blanket tighter around me. Was it because of the cold or the chill that ran down my spine?

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened them, I found myself in the mansion's garden, black, red and white roses surrounded me. That particular part of the garden was dedicated to me, my father said. White for my skin and purity. Red for my lips and the blood of my enemies. Black for my hair and the path I will walk down in someday.

"_There is another thing about you for which that red stands for. You and your mother both have it." I knew what he meant and even though he said that "It's one of the most beautiful things in the world!", I hated it. I hated having it. _

_I plucked a black rose, matching my black dress, and smelled it. Dark yet sweet is the path before me._

"_You look splendid surrounded by such roses in their full bloom" that cool, expressionless voice always sent chills down my spine. _

_I turned around and smiled a forced a smile. "Good day to you, Mr. Zoldyck."_

_Eversince we first met, I tried to get to know him better, tried to fall for him, find traits of his that would give me a spark of hope, that would stir different emotions inside of me but so far, in a few weeks' visits, there have been none. _

"_I already told you. Just call me 'Illumi'" He smiled but it was so hollow I could barely feel any warmth from him at all._

"_My apologies, Illumi." I said and looked at the ground. _

_He moved so quietly, I didn't notice that he was already in front of me. "You should wear that red rose behind your ear. You look beautiful with it." He was already tucking a red rose behind my ear before I realized. _

He really is a skilled assassin. _I thought._

"_My family's going to visit today. They want to meet you." He said, caressing a strand of hair from my face._

_Being close to him like this… I can smell death and blood mixed together into an alluring perfume and I felt drawn to it, like a butterfly into a flame… But why isn't my heart beating any faster? Has my training been so intense that I've also become numb to love?_

_I smiled at him. "I'm a little nervous."_

_Lie. I'm more likely afraid of seeing a whole bunch of people with eyes like Illumi's._

_He smiled back. "You shouldn't be. You're … perfect."_

_In that pause, I knew he was enchanted as he fixed his gaze at my eyes. His cold, soft hand rested on my warm cheek. I could've sworn his face was getting closer to mine but he backed away immediately for some unknown reason. I just stood there and looked at him. Was I relieved that he didn't kiss me or was I disappointed? Before I can ask what's wrong, someone spoke out._

"_Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt anything, aniki." Illumi and I looked at the direction of the voice and saw a boy with silver hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black suit, like Illumi; coat and tie. "I was just looking around."_

"_Killu, come here." Said Illumi in his emotionless tone and the little boy approached casually, hands in his pockets. "This is Aure Mortdeus, my fiancée"_

"_Ah, right. It's nice to meet you." Killua said in a neutral tone, neither uninterested nor interested._

"_Aure, this is my little brother, Killua Zoldyck. He's the prodigy in our family. Father and I trained him together." _

_I bent down to his size and smiled. For some odd reason, I'm touched by this little boy. Seeing his eyes, they're young and lively. Yes, that's it. They have life._

"_It's a pleasure to meet you, Killua."_

_Maybe Killua didn't expect such a warm welcome from the daughter of a mafia Don. He probably expected a snobbish rich kid or something._

_I rose up to my original posture. "Would you wish to take a tour of the estate? I can show you around and I assure you that we won't get lost."_

_Killua first looked at me, maybe analyzing if I was lying or not, then looked at Illumi. Illumi must've nodded since Killua looked back at me and nodded as well. "All right. That would be nice. Thank you."_

* * *

Knock, knock, knock.

"Onee-chan?" Gon called from outside. He opened the door a little and smiled at me.

I smiled back.

"It's time for breakfast." He grinned.

"I'll catch up to you guys. It's next to the barbecue stand, 5 blocks left, right?"

Gon nodded. "Hai, hai!"

"Right. See you."

Gon shut the door and I looked out the window again. The sun has risen without me noticing. My mind was in an entirely different universe. Maybe it's because I missed those times, deep inside me. But I hated the engagement. Because I never did fell in love with Illumi.

I left the window, throwing the blanket back on the bed. I picked out a decent gray tee and a pair of loose khakis. I put on my black sneakers and tied my black hair into a high ponytail. I left the room, locking the door behind me and putting the key into one of the pants' many pockets.

On my way, I couldn't help but shift from one world to another.

"_These are the stables." I walked inside with Killua trailing behind me. "This is where we keep different animals."_

"_Like what?"_

"_Well, mainly horses in case my father or I thought of hunting. Some cows too. Father had them brought here because of me. I just love fresh milk, especially strawberry or black forest parfait with a cherry on top." _

_Killua snickered a little. It turns out I was overreacting on the parfait bit._

_I cleared my throat. "Um… right."_

"_So you keep the ordinary animals." Said Killua, patting a navy blue stallion on the nose._

"_Supposedly, that's what I should only tell you." _

_Killua perked up at hearing this. _

_I somehow felt devious and proud to have this secret with me. _

"_What is it?"_

"_I can't tell."_

"_Aww! Come on! We have a dragon and some huge pet dogs back in Kukuroo Mountain!"_

_Wow. A dragon. I've never seen one in years since Rhaego, our black dragon, died when I was four. I was very close to him but not as close as I was with our pet griffin._

"_Hmm…" I considered this for a while. I bent down and looked Killua in the eye, whispering, "Will you take me to see the dragon when I go to your place?"_

_Killua nodded excitedly. _

"_Promise?"_

"_I promise" _

_I nodded and straightened my back again. "Follow me." _

_I walked to the far end of the stables, passing by horses, cows and other regular animals._

* * *

"Hey! Watch it!" exclaimed a man whom I accidentally bumped.

"Oh, sorry." I said and continued walking.

_3 Blocks to go._

* * *

"_It's only a wall. A wooden wall." Said Killua._

_I smirked. I took a deep breath, not so deep as to inhale the smell of manure and other pungent stable things, and focused my aura to my hands which I used to touch the wall. The wooden wall moved aside and I can hear Killua exclaim "Woooow!" in amazement._

"_Come on." I gestured for him to follow me inside. _

"_Be careful not to provoke them" I added as we neared a stall._

"_Them?" Killua was puzzled but was suddenly surprised when something barked at him, making him back away from the stall. The creature was trying to break the steel gate without much success._

"_Down, Rhaegar." I said sternly and it calmed down but continued to glare at Killua._

"_What… is that?" Killua panted as he leaned on the wall for support. _

_I giggled. "A cross-breed between a wolf and a dragon. We call them 'Draconus'. They are hidden from our guests and only the higher members of my father's 'Family' may know about them." I reached through the steel bars and petted the gray wolf with the dragon tail and wings. It has a couple of long dragon fangs at the front, its neck is covered with thick, light blue fur, the same color as its wings and tail. "He's very protective of me so I apologize if he frightened you."_

_Killua warily approached me and as he got closer, Rhaegar growled._

"_Shhh… It's fine, boy. He's a friend, my little brother. His name is Killua." Rhaegar calmed down after that. I turned to Killua. "Come on, pet him. He won't bite."_

"_Are you sure?" Killua squatted down and Rhaegar eyed him._

_I nodded. "I won't let him. Make sure to look him in the eye. Don't let him dominate you but don't dominate on him either. You are both on equal terms."_

_Killua nodded, not taking his eyes off of Rhaegar. He slowly, cautiously, reached out his hand through the bars, on Rhaegar's nose then his head. I was relieved._

"_That's great. You're friends now." I smiled and Killua smiled back. "Now" I stood up. "I have one last thing to show you."_

_Killua stood up as well and followed me to the end of the stable. He eyed the other draconus we passed by and I gave him their names. In the last stall is my friend. The creature who has sworn to protect me since I was a child. He was my last present from my mother before she passed away._

_Killua looked at him with awe._

"_Killua, this is Nigram Clavem, my griffin." Nigram stood on all its four strong legs. It forelegs, which are eagle claws, clutched on the top of the metal gate, making him look taller than I am, his lion tail whipping around playfully. Killua almost backed away but I held his hand. I gently placed his hand on Nigram's beak while stroking Nigram's neck with my other hand. "Good griffin." I whispered._

"_Have you ridden him?" Killua asked._

_I smiled. "Not for long. Father doesn't like having me so exposed and vulnerable in the sky."_

"_But you're not. You have a griffin to protect you."_

"_I know." _

_A moment of silence from the both of us and I embraced Nigram Clavem. _

"_We have to leave. They're probably looking for us and I still haven't met all of your family members." I said, letting go of Nigram._

_Killua nodded and we both left the stables._

"_Thanks for giving me a tour of your estate, um…"_

"_Onee-chan. You can call me 'onee-chan'"_

* * *

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A man, with a couple of friends, walked from a corner.


	6. The Breeze's Requiem

Chapter 6: The Breeze's Requiem

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A man, with a couple of friends, walked from a corner.

I stopped, tensing the muscles in my body a bit.

"Ladies shouldn't be walking here all alone, you know." said one of his friends.

They took out their knives, snickering and grinning like goblins.

I just stared at them blankly. They tried to close in on me.

"Now, if you would just come with us," the man got closer. "we won't hurt yooouuuu!" he yelled as I kicked him upwards, making him fly.

The other two were still distracted by their flying boss when I swept their feet with one swift kick. They both fell down and I walked past them. I can sense them trying to get up but before they can do so, their boss fell down on them.

_I may not know how to get down from a mast but I definitely know how to kick butt. _

I brushed my hands together and continued walking to the noodle stand, next to the barbeque stand.

"Yo! Adelicia!" Greeted Leorio.

"Onee-chan!" Gon and Killua greeted simultaneously.

I smiled and waved at them. I took a seat beside Gon.

"What took you so long?" asked Killua.

"Ran into a little trouble. It wasn't much." I gestured my order at the chef and he nodded.

"What kind of trouble?" Killua raised an eyebrow.

"A few thieves I think. I'm not sure. Could be rapers or what. I beat them up before they could do anything. It didn't take too long, I suppose." I said nonchalantly and it took a while of silence for me to notice that they were staring at me, wide-eyed, except for Killua who just stared a normal stare.

"So you can actually fight?!" Leorio was that shocked.

My bowl of noodles arrived and as I split the chopsticks. I said, "What's wrong with that? Can't a girl know how to fight?"

"Er… Well… no." Leorio seemed pretty scared to say 'yes'.

I shrugged.

"Onee-chan is actually a good fighter, Leorio." Said Gon.

"Really?" Leorio seemed pretty amazed.

I just glanced at them, then continued eating the noodles. I noticed Killua glanced as well. Killua knows pretty much everything about me. While Gon told Leorio about the time I beat up some robbers that broke into the house in Whale Island, I unconsciously recalled the day Killua watched me train.

"_Hyaaa!" I exclaimed, landing a kick on my instructor's chest. He stumbled a little backwards and laughed._

"_You're doing excellent progress, Aure!" He got back to his stance. My instructor was a well-built man in his early thirties with dark brown hair, tanned skin and brown eyes. He's also one of my father's confidants._

"_Thank you, sir." I replied and also took my stance. _

_We exchanged blows, blocking, kicking and punching. I dodged his punches and kicks with ease now compared to before. When I least expected it, he pushed me on the right shoulder so hard I almost flew. My bare feet helped stop me from hitting a tree. _

"_Are you all right?" He asked._

_I nodded. It was good I already know how to use Ten that time or I would have ended up with a dislocated arm but I bet that that hit is going to leave a bruise. I readied myself for another round but something caught my instructor's attention. He looked at a nearby tree and said, "You can come out. You won't get punished for watching her train, unless you plan to interfere or anything."_

_And from that tree, out came a little boy with silver hair and blue eyes. _

"_Killua" I said, dropping my hands to my sides._

"_Hey, onee-chan" he waved._

"_Oh, Master Hanz" I called my instructor and approached Killua. "This is Killua Zoldyck, Illumi's younger brother."_

"_Hello there" my instructor greeted. "Are you a skilled fighter young man?"_

_He approached Killua and squatted to his height._

_Killua shrugged. "So and so."_

_Master Hanz laughed. "And so is Ms. Aure here."_

"_Hey! I've improved a lot!" I exclaimed._

"_Haha! Indeed but you're not strong enough to be called a 'master' just yet." Hanz flashed a wide grin. "Now, positions!"_

_Hanz backed away and I took my stance. Killua just walked to a spot parallel to me. My guard went up automatically. _

_Killua's not using a stance… I wonder why? I eyed him warily. Something's not right._

"_Begin!" exclaimed my instructor and at that moment, Killua jumped up so fast, I was really taken by surprise._

_Damn, he's fast! _

"_Anticipate your opponent's movements!" Hanz called out._

_I turned around quick enough to block an attack from behind. I was surprised by the force of the attack but was firm enough to defend myself. Still, I was driven backwards. I can feel the soft earth and the grass resisting as my feet tried to stop myself from continuously going backwards. No sooner did I stop than Killua started attacking me again. This time, I dodged speedily and was even able to do a matrix. While doing the matrix, I aimed a punch at Killua's stomach. I was able to land a direct hit but he doesn't seem to be affected at all and he mocked a punch aimed at my face. It stopped just a few inches from the nose._

_I knelt on the ground, panting. "That was amazing" pant "Killua!"_

_Killua smiled. "You were pretty good too, onee-chan" and he helped me up._

_Hanz approached us, clapping. "You really have improved, Ms. Aure!"_

* * *

"By the way, how was your sleep last night?"

"Huh?" I think I heard Leorio ask me. "Oh, it was… fine." I lied. Leorio and I aren't close so I'm good. In truth, I felt pretty disturbed last night. I mean, the wind… It felt like it was singing a requiem for the dead. A violent one too. And for some odd reason, I felt worried. Not for Gon, Killua, Leorio or the people in Whale Island but… oddly enough… for my father. Weird. Weirder than just about everything I've done after I ran away.

_Leaving means forgetting about everything in the past. _

We finished breakfast and was heading back to the hotel. On our way, I overheard a couple of guys whispering.

"Have you heard? The Ten Dons have been assassinated. Not to mention, all of the Shadow Beasts are dead too!"

My eyes widened and I stopped in my tracks. The others didn't notice and kept on walking.

"What? No way! The Shadow Beasts are so strong no one can beat them!" replied the other guy.

The first guy's reply was less loud but I can still hear it, "It was the Spider."

His companion was taken aback. "You mean-!"

Beads of sweat trickled down my face.

_Father… He's… _

"Adelicia nee-chan!" Gon's call snapped me out. They were already meters away from me. I ran towards them.

"Sorry about that." I continued walking with them.

We all stayed in Gon's room.

"I'm thinking that… we should help Kurapika capture the Phantom Troupe and it's not just for the reward money." Gon blurted.

"Oy, Gon! Do you even have any idea how dangerous that is? Plus, we need to get the cash to buy the game." Killua reminded.

"I know but… I think I have a plan."

That made me and Killua raise our eyebrows.

"Really?" I can't help but doubt. Gon was never the strategic type.

He nodded.

"How sure is this plan of yours?" Killua leered.

"Fifty… or seventy" Gon started sweating and Killua sighed.

"Is this really what you want to do?" Killua asked.

"Yeah, Gon. I mean, the Phantom Troupe is no joke." I added.

_Especially since they just wiped out the Ten Dons and their Shadow Beasts_ But it's not like I'll tell him that.

Gon nodded. "Yeah. Let's call Kurapika now."

So Gon took out his phone and dialed the number. Killua and I sat still, glancing at each other from time to time. It makes me wonder if he also overheard what I did, about the Mafia Dons being assassinated.

"We want to help you, Kurapika. … Right. … Ok. … We'll see you then. … Yeah, I also want you to meet someone. You might like her. … Ok. Take care." Gon put down the phone and looked at us with a triumphant grin. "We're meeting with him tomorrow."


	7. The Breeze Let us Meet

Chapter 7: The Breeze Let us Meet

"The leader of the Spider is dead"

From the moment I saw Kurapika, I already felt something strange, like a feeling of familiarity but I'm certain that this was the first time I met him. We met with him in a park where Gon proposed to have a picnic. Afterward, we went to the hotel owned by the Nostrades, one of my father's most trusted families.

"_Ready… Set… Go!" Gon and Killua started eating ravenously. I can't help but just sweatdrop._

_When I was about to reach for a slice of pizza, Killua already took it so I decided to just eat whatever will be left later… IF there will be anything left for later. Then when Gon looked up, he called, "Kurapika!", spitting some food on Killua's face unintentionally._

Gon…_ I sweatdropped. _Killua's not too happy with that.

_I was wearing a plain white dress and rubber slippers. My hair was down but I was wearing a white hat over it. _

_Gon stood up and ran over to a blond haired boy wearing a blue tabard and full-body training suit. He looked kind of down and I wonder why? I eyed him curiously. In a way, he looks familiar but I know this is the first time we've met. I guess he noticed me staring because he glanced at me. I just smiled but he kept on looking._

"_It's great, isn't it?" Gon's question called back Kurapika's attention. "The Spiders are dead. You can finally focus on your main goal! You have to find the eyes of your people."_

"_Gon" Kurapika seemed amazed of Gon's optimism. _

_Despite that sort of touching moment, I saw Killua sneaking up behind Gon. _

Oh great.

"_Gon! Watch-!" Too late. Before I could warn him, Killua has made the move and Gon's face is covered with pie._

_Killua ran and Gon chased after him. _

"_Hey!" Gon yelled and threw the pie dish and its remnants at Killua._

"_You started it! I was just getting revenge!" Killua yelled back._

"_I didn't mean it! You did it on purpose!" Gon replied and Killua somehow got another serving of the pie._

"_They're really fun to watch, huh?" I asked and looked at Kurapika who was observing them as well._

_He smiled and nodded. _

_Just then, we both saw Killua successfully mashing the whole pie in Gon's face. We both laughed._

"_I'm Kurapika." He approached me and extended his hand._

_I, who was sitting on the grass, took it and Kurapika pulled me up. "I'm Adelicia. It's nice to meet you." We shook hands._

* * *

Leorio met up with us at the hotel. Once in the elevator, Gon started about asking Kurapika for advice on how to master nen but he declined, saying that his power can only be used against the Troupe which was pretty shocking. The story continued once we're inside his room.

"If I use my power against a non-Troupe member, I will die." Kurapika continued which shocked every one of us. "I'm telling you this because I trust you."

There was silence but it was broken by Killua who stood up and said, "Why?... Why did you tell us something this important?!"

"Eh?" Kurapika was very surprised by Killua's reaction. He looked down, a little hurt perhaps. "I'm not sure. I guess with their leader's death, I've loosened up."

"Besides, won't it be fine if we just keep out mouths shut?" asked Leorio.

"It's too dangerous. One of the surviving members can read minds. If they find out, Kurapika won't be able to defeat them!" Killua replied.

_Ah… A specialist. I wonder if it's possible that that surviving member was the one who found out about me?_

"But she didn't learn anything from us back then, right?" Gon added.

"That's because we didn't know that Kurapika was the chain-user."

"Then we should just stay away from them. They already checked you so they think you're clean." Leorio suggested.

"But there's also this guy called Nobunaga. He's after Kurapika in order to avenge their other comrade. He's especially dangerous." Killua replied. "And he's chasing me, Gon and onee-chan down."

"Is he aware that you and Gon know Kurapika?" asked Leorio.

"No." Killua answered.

"Then it's ok! As long as no one around the mind reader know Kurapika!" We could've cheered and relaxed with Leorio's reassurance but Kurapika's statement tipped them off.

"Actually, I've been in contact with Hisoka."

"What?" Leorio was shocked.

"Hisoka?" Gon and Killua too.

I was puzzled but I can easily guess that whoever this 'Hisoka' guy is, he's a member of the troupe.

"He knows I'm the chain-user and we made a pact but his target, the leader of the troupe, is now dead. So I don't know what he'll do."

"Well, I think it's time we take them out, especially with Kurapika here. And Onee-chan will also be able to help, right, onee-chan?" Killua looked at me hopefully.

I looked at him for a moment, wondering what he's planning. "I suppose." I nodded. "I don't really want you or Gon getting hurt after all."

"Before they scatter, we should make the move." Killua prompted.

"Well, the mind reader is certainly a threat but… their leader is dead. I don't see any reason for me to hunt them all down. I'll just do what Gon said and focus on recovering my clan's eyes." Kurapika replied.

"Are you sure?!" Killua was surprised.

Kurapika nodded. "Sorry, Killua"

Killua sat back down.

Then, Kurapika told us how he was hired to kill the Phantom Troupe, especially during the auction but his priority was the safety of Nostrade's daughter, Neon. In the end, he just found the dead bodies of the Troupe members. Disappointed, he continued his duties as Neon's body guard.

"I can't believe it." I was in disbelief. Who in the world could possibly kill the Troupe's leader in one night?!

"I'm guessing it was Killua's family who killed them." Kurapika looked at me and I looked back. His eyes seem familiar.

_Sigh. Of course. Who else could do such an impossible feat but Killua's Family?_

"So my family was hired after all." Killua placed hands behind his head.

"Who were hired?" I asked intently, hoping that _he_ is not one of them. I bit my lower lip and would have crossed my fingers if not for the concern of looking stupid.

"Grandpa and dad probably." Killua answered.

Kurapika nodded. "Zeno and Silva Zoldyck."

"Yup, that's them." I relaxed at Killua's words.

_Good. It's not him._

But for some odd reason, my chest hurts so I clutched it. "I see." I replied, not noticing Killua staring intently at me.

"If that's the case, then, you really should start looking for the other Scarlet eyes." Said Gon sincerely.

And Gon's mentioning of the eyes made me wonder… and hope.

Kurapika nodded at Gon's words but I called his attention. "Excuse me but… what are the 'Scarlet eyes'?"

Kurapika looked at Gon and Killua, seeking reassurance that he can trust me. I looked at the two of them as well and, of course, they nodded. Kurapika and I looked at each other, eye to eye. In his, I can see the craving for years of vengeance, the loss, sorrow. He's indeed, a pitiful soul. I wonder, what can he see in mine?

His expression, from stern and concentrated, softened, a kind of familial expression. And he smiled.

"You see, the Phantom Troupe killed my brethren for the Scarlet eyes, one of the Seven wonders of the world. The Kurta clan is the only one who has that trait, that when we get agitated," He paused and took off his contact lenses to reveal one of the most shocking things in my life. "Our eyes turn into a beautiful scarlet."

I looked at him, wide-eyed. I could feel my emotions stirring into a violent mixture, like a whirlpool. While he put on his contacts, all of a sudden, I found myself embracing Kurapika tightly, suppressing a few tears as well. This action took everyone by surprise, even Killua… and myself. I quickly moved away.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I smiled at him. "I'm glad you survived."

Kurapika smiled at me. A mixture of relief and hope filled me. I was happy.

"Honestly, onee-chan, I never knew you would go that far." Gon laughed a bit while scratching the back of his head.

"Even I didn't expect that." Killua muttered.

The pleasant atmosphere was all replaced by worry when Kurapika's expression changed after checking his phone.

"It's from Hisoka." Kurapika's shocked expression made me worry about what the message could contain.

It started raining really hard and the thunder clapped ever so loudly but I doubt the sound could get to Kurapika's ears.

His grip on it tightened and I could see the rim of the contact lenses turning red. There was also a faint redness despite the dark coloring of it. "They're alive... The bodies were fake." Poison dripped from every word. The gentle and lonely person I saw earlier changed into a figure of vengeance and hatred. I felt more pity for him.

"So… what's the plan?" I said rather seriously. I felt more eager to help… because this isn't just his fight. It's also mine and I have more than one reason.

"The situation has changed. What do we do now, Kurapika?" Killua has also become very serious.

Gon probably didn't note my seriousness as strange but he's also as eager as I am… But he's always like that. "Right. Let us help you, Kurapika."

Killua's the one who analyzed the situation and probably ended in a theory that was likely to be correct. Leorio nodded. They're friends. Risking everything for each other is part of the job description. Just then, Kurapika's phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?... Melody? What is it?... What? Troupe members come from Meteor city?"

My eyes widened.

_Meteor City? _

When the call was done, Kurapika told us that the reward has been rescinded.

"Seriously?" Killua was aghast and he and Gon looked at each other.

"Meteor City. It makes sense." Said Leorio. "So that's why their identities are unknown and why the cops could never catch them."

"What's Meteor City?" Gon asked.

"It's a place where the people living there, as far as society is concerned, don't exist." I answered.

"I never knew there was a city like that." Gon replied.

"It's officially unpopulated but some say there are about ten million people living there. It was a dump 1,500 years ago and the people started living off the garbage" Leorio added.

"Everything is allowed to be dumped there. Garbage, weapons… even people. And the residents accept anything left there." I said.

"I heard that the residents have a bond thinner than that between strangers and stronger than that between family"

Then Kurapika added, "Actually, there are those who provide meteor city with weapons and precious metals under the pretext of garbage. That would be…"

_The mafia community_

"The Mafia community" Kurapika's words and my thoughts were in unison.

"But the Mafia is hunting down the troupe!" Gon was puzzled.

"In return for the goods, the mafia hires people from Meteor city." I said.

"Since they're people who officially don't exist, they're perfect for committing crimes." Leorio added. "The Troupe ruined the normal relationship between the Mafia and the residents of Meteor City."

"But the Mafia decided to prioritize the relationship." I brushed a strand of hair back.

With that, Kurapika decided to get information on the Troupe and the issue regarding the reward. Leorio and I left with him.

"Make sure not to mess up the room, you two!" I called and followed Kurapika.

"Hai!" Gon called back.

Leorio and I waited for Kurapika. He came back and said that he didn't get the information he wanted.

"My only concern is whether the auction will proceed as scheduled." He said.

"You're not planning on intercepting them, are you?" Leorio was surprised. I was thinking about the rescinding of the reward the order of the mafia that the Phantom Troupe is not to be hunted anymore.

"How can you confront them without support from the Mafia?!" Leorio asked again.

"You got it wrong, Leorio. I never had any help from the Mafia." Kurapika replied.

"Kurapika…" I called, still in thought.

"Yes, Adelicia?" Kurapika replied.

"Who ordered that the Troupe won't be hunted down?" I asked, thinking about the impossible possibility.

"The Ten Mafia Dons." Kurapika answered calmly.

"And it was issued when?"

"Just earlier I suppose."

"Right after the auction where the Troupe's leader was believed to be dead?"

He nodded.

"Impossible." I muttered.

"What was that?" Kurapika asked but before I could reply, Gon and Killua rushed in.

"Kurapika! Let us help!" Gon called.

I looked at Killua who has the look saying 'turn him down'. And so I looked at him with the expression saying 'seriously?'

"But the reward has been rescinded." Kurapika reasoned.

"We know but I want to stop the Troupe." Gon replied.

"You'd be risking your lives."

Kurapika and Gon looked at each other until Kurapika said, "All right. Let's put together a plan"

So we gathered in Kurapika's room again. On our way there, I put my arm around Killua's shoulders.

"There, there, Killua. I'm sure we'll get to live through this." I patted in almost a joking manner.

"Right, right. So it's safe to assume that you're not going back to Whale Island?" Killua asked.

"Nope. I guess if I use my nen in order to protect the people I care about, it's ok."

In Kurapika's room, we started planning.

"First, we need someone to watch their base and keep us updated." Kurapika said.

"I'll do it." Killua volunteered.

"The target is the woman named Pakunoda. You can ignore everyone else." Kurapika instructed.

"Got it."

"Be very careful, Killua." I warned.

"Don't worry, I won't push my luck, onee-chan."

Kurapika gave the role of the driver to Leorio. When Gon asked for his role, he was given the role of the decoy to throw the members off. Both Killua and I didn't agree to it.

"Hold on! Isn't that the dangerous role?" Asked Killua.

"Right. I should be the one doing that." I said. "I can fight and use nen. Gon doesn't have to get such a dangerous part."

"It depends on our strategy. Don't worry so much, you two." Kurapika argued.

It turns out that the strategy was to distract the Troupe then grab Pakunoda and run.

"That seems a little shaky" Killua commented.

"There are too many uncertainties for me to devise a concrete plan." Kurapika reasoned.

"Then allow me to help Gon in distracting the Troupe. At least I'll be there to protect him." I suggested.

Kurapika approved. "You two can devise your own strategy but I need you to get their attention for at least half a second. A full second if that is all possible."

We both nodded.

"There are six hours before the auction begins. The Spiders will certainly make their move before then."

There was silence at first which was broken by Gon saying that he wanted Kurapika to put a nen blade at his heart.

"Gon!" I exclaimed. It's too much. If anything happens, I can't bear to lose Gon.

"A Nen blade?" Killua was surprised.

"Gon, weren't you listening? Kurapika will die if he uses his power on anyone else but the Troupe!" Leorio exclaimed.

"You're too loud!" Kurapika whispered.

"But why is there a nen blade at Kurapika's chest?" Gon pointed out which pretty much surprised most of us, including me. "Kurapika isn't a Troupe member."

We all looked at him and he said, "What I'm about to say will increase my risk further."

"Okay." Leorio stood up. "Hey, Killua."

Killua nodded at me and we followed Leorio out of the room, after taking one last glance. Once we're sure that Kurapika believes that we're clear from hearing distance, Killua suddenly pulled me down. The three of us looked as though we were plotting something.

"Use Zetsu and sneak inside." Killua whispered.

"We're a team. If someone's gonna die, we might as well share the same fate." Leorio inserted.

Before I could protest, Killua and Leorio already used Zetsu and were crawling inside. Not knowing what else I could do, I just followed suit, crawling to the back of the couch undetected. Kurapika was deeply engaged in a conversation with Gon.

The part we heard started with Kurapika explaining the different abilities of the chains, like chain jail. I have to admit that his power is very impressive. But what really made my ears perk was the mentioning of the Scarlet eyes.

"In order for me to use the ability, my eyes need to turn Scarlet." He said.

My eyes widened and I felt so much joy as he told Gon more about how he trained in order to get them to turn Scarlet deliberately, about how he turns into a Specialist when his eyes turn Scarlet.

When Gon asked him to put the nen blade, Killua and Leorio stood up and I did so as well.

"Can you make it 4 nen blades?" Killua asked.

"You can rescind the rule once this is all over, right?" Leorio asked.

"Besides, if we're going to do this, we might as well suffer the same fate." I added.

"Killua! Leorio! Onee-chan!" Gon exclaimed, surprised to see us.

"What do you think, Kurapika?" I asked.

"The answers to both questions is yes but…" He closed his eyes and then his chains disappeared. "I never had any intention of using the nen blade on any of you."

"Then why did you endanger yourself by telling us your secrets?" Gon asked.

"Gon, it's because… No. Even if any of you end up revealing my secrets, I won't have any regrets." He smiled. "I have such good friends"

"Geez, Kurapika, you're putting more pressure on us this way." Gon scratched the back of his head.

"Well, that was my goal all along."

With that, Gon and Kurapika laughed. I giggled along.

"Well, I'll be off then." Killua said.

Before he could walk away, I called him. "Killua" He was surprised by the sudden embrace. "Be careful, ok?"

I didn't really want to let him go. I want him to stay here and stay safe but I need to trust Kurapika's plan. Killua embraced me back. "Yeah, you too, onee-chan."

I let him go and off he walked.


	8. The Breeze and its Protection

Chapter 8: The Breeze and its Protection

"I can't believe how hard the rain is." I looked out of the car's window, watching the splattering of water on the cold tainted glass.

We're already on our way to the Troupe's base. I didn't exactly want to fight the Troupe in a dress but thanks to the rain, my clothes which were drying up nicely when Gon, Killua and I left for the picnic, got soaked because of the rain. So Kurapika offered me some of his spare training clothes and I accepted. I needn't go back to our motel and I have to admit that these clothes are comfortable. Even Kurapika changed his clothes and even wore a wig and big sunglasses to hide his face.

Kurapika's phone rang.

"It's Killua." He announced and put the phone on loudspeaker. Gon and I leaned closer to Kurapika's seat.

"The buildings, there are more of them." Killua reported.

"It's probably the work of a conjurer." Kurapika hypothesized.

"It has to be. I'm sure these buildings weren't here yesterday."

"Man, these guys are crazy. To think they have someone who can conjure buildings!" Leorio pitched in.

"It's safe to assume that they're rigged somehow." Kurapika said.

"Yeah, it tells us that this is still their base." Killua added. "The problem is that these buildings create too many blind spots. I can only watch twenty percent of them at a time."

"If you move around too much, you could run into one of them." Kurapika warned and I couldn't imagine Killua running into them again. I mean, I remember seeing the injury he got the first time he was captured with Gon. It wasn't exactly pleasant but it's not something he couldn't handle.

"I'd like to avoid that" Killua said. "I mean, I don't know what I'll do if I hear their voices behind my back."

"Voices, huh?" It sounded like an idea from Kurapika.

"What?"

"Nothing. Return to your original position." Kurapika ordered.

It wasn't long before he made another call. This time, it's private. "Hello? Melody? How's it going on your side?"

The conversation about their work went on for a short while and then Kurapika asked if Melody could help us. He told her the location of where to meet up with a boy named Killua and gave her his phone number.

"This Melody… What's her ability?" I asked, interested.

"She has very sharp hearing, so sharp she can hear the heartbeat of a human." Kurapika answered.

"Wow" I was amazed. I haven't met anyone like that before.

We parked at the side after Killua reported that the Spiders are on the move. The whole car was quiet for I don't know how long until Gon's phone rang.

"Hello? Killua?" Gon answered and he put it on loudspeaker for me to hear.

"Gon, the woman's here. There are six of them including the topknot guy." Gon made a face that would have made me laugh if not for the circumstances.

_Great. Even the ponytailed samurai is with them._

"One more thing" Killua continued. "There's one person who wasn't there yesterday. I think he's the leader."

"Can you describe him?" I asked.

"He's wearing a black coat with St. Peter's cross on the back. His hair is black and combed back. I can't see his face" Killua described. "And they're too alert! I'm afraid to circle around in front."

"Killua, where are you now?" Kurapika asked and took out a map.

"In front of the Motoba Building. They're walking west, on Continental street."

"There's a train station nearby. Can you make it on to their train?"

"It depends on the circumstances. If it's busy, I can manage."

"Leorio, take us south!" Kurapika ordered.

"Gotcha!" Leorio devoured the sandwich he was holding and fastened his seatbealt.

We drove away.

"Melody's in the same car as them." Killua reported. "The Train's headed towards Castor and I'm in the last car."

"Castor." Kurapika repeated.

"The auction site's that way." Gon pointed out.

"So is our hotel." Kurapika added, a hint of worry in his voice. The call ended.

Silence.

Kurapika's phone rang.

"They got off at Liber station and they're headed toward the Saloma Department store exit." Killua reported.

"That's not good. The Hotel's that way." Kurapika ended the call and made another one. One of his colleagues I suppose who is in the hotel and told him that probability of the Spiders knowing they switched rooms. After that, we were caught in a traffic jam.

"Are you going to go after them?" Leorio asked.

"No. If we get too close, they'll sense my animosity." Kurapika answered. "Gon, Adelicia, my range from the station should be from here. I need you to distract them for half a second in order for me to attack."

Just then, six people who obviously look like Troupe members were walking down the stairs from the exit.

"The Spiders!" Kurapika exclaimed.

They looked like they were having a conversation but I can't quite tell from afar. I'm just hoping they haven't sensed us yet. All of a sudden, they started running west. They were so fast it took us all by surprise.

"They're heading towards the hotel!" Kurapika exclaimed.

"They're so fast!" I added.

I should have expected this of them or else they wouldn't have been able to capture Killua back then.

"Can we get there faster by car?" Gon was leaning by Leorio's seat.

"It's rush hour. They might be faster on foot." Leorio answered, looking at the other cars.

"Kurapika!" I exclaimed as he suddenly ran out of the car.

"Wait here until I contact you!" Kurapika ordered.

"Wait, Kurapika!" Gon ran after him and of course, I ran after Gon instinctively while yelling, "Gon!"

"I have a good idea! Kurapika!" He yelled.

"Gon!" I caught up to him and soon enough we caught up to Kurapika.

Running after them with Zetsu hiding our presences, our feet made loud splashes as they land on puddles. My heart is pounding hard against my chest.

_I don't know if we'll get to live through this but… I'm glad I get to meet someone like you, Gon._

To think that we were captured by the Spiders then escaped. It's lucky. This time, we're running towards the lion's den. It can actually be considered as suicide. And I don't think we'll be labeled martyrs for helping someone avenge the mass murder of their clan.

Nevertheless, we followed the leader. Perhaps we were too close because I can tell, they can sense us. True enough, they suddenly stopped and turned around. Seeing this, the three of us also stopped and hid, me behind an alley with Kurapika and Gon behind a dumpster. Then we all looked at Kurapika who seems like he's going to take this fight on the streets. Knowing Gon, he wouldn't let that happen. And knowing Gon, he's just going to show himself right in front of the Spiders. And he did. Sensing Killua behind me, I looked at him and he just smiled at me.

"I'm sorry! I'll stop following so can you let me go?" Gon looked so innocent it can actually fool anyone.

I sensed the Spiders drop their guard a little.

"Him again?" I heard one of them say, a female.

"This is the boy he mentioned?" said another, a guy with a calm and smooth voice.

"The other one's here too." Said the same female from earlier. "Show yourself."

So Killua walked from our hiding place.

"What do you want?" The same woman asked. "The mafia who put a reward on us are gone."

"W-what? Really?" Killua acted innocently. "Why?"

Despite their acting, I don't think the leader is convinced because among the three of them, he's the only one who didn't let his guard down upon seeing two kids.

_I'm not letting them out of my sight._

I followed as well, walking from our hiding place.

"You…" said the same woman, she has pink hair tied to a high ponytail and she's wearing a traditional kunoichi outfit. "You're the Mortdeus."

I just glared. I hate how everyone in the Troupe knows about me. Having that ponytailed samurai talk about my nen was bad enough.

"And what's your business with us?" the kunoichi asked me.

"Just keeping my little brothers safe." I answered in a calm tone.

"Then you're not doing a very good job." She commented and, trust me, my blood's boiling. "What do we do with them, boss?" She turned to the man whom we all assumed to be the leader.

"Tie them up." Their boss regarded us for a moment and his gaze was fixed on me. I just glared because I know that he's the one who killed my father.

It would have been an all-out staring contest but he broke our gazes and made a phone call.

He walked a little away from us. "Phinks? It's me." As he talked, the young kunoichi tied our wrists together and I can feel how tight they are.

_A transmuter._

"I need you to come to the Beitacle Hotel." The boss instructed.

"Shouldn't we just kill them?" the kunoichi asked when her boss's call was done.

"No, I trust your instincts." The boss replied. "If they're connected to the chain user somehow, we should keep them alive."

"I wouldn't trust my instincts." She replied.

"I have a question for you." Gon pitched in, causing all of us to look at him. "How can you kill people who have nothing to do with you?"

Their boss just stared at Gon for a moment and in that stare, Gon must have realized something because even looking at that person now, I understood why he's the leader of the Troupe, the head of the Spider. The thunder clashed, the rain poured. It just adds to the terror of the situation. The thunder stopped for a while. In that darkness, he spoke.

"You look pretty hostile considering you just surrendered." He said. Gon, Killua and I were all glaring at him. Then he looked up at the rain. "Why indeed? Because they have nothing to do with us? No. On second thought, it isn't that simple. How to verbally express our motives…" he turned away from us, still looking at the sky. "I'm not fond of it. But oddly enough… or perhaps it's not that odd. Is that the key to understanding myself?"

His monologue pretty much puzzled all three of us.

"Head to the hotel and wait for Phinks and the others." He ordered. "If they try to escape, kill them."

"Understood." The Kunoichi replied.

And we headed to The Beitacle hotel.


	9. The Breeze is My Ally

Chapter 9: The Breeze is My Ally

"All right, we'll be waiting in the hotel's lobby." The boss replied and ended the call.

We were on our way to Beitacle Hotel. I was being restrained by the pink-haired kunoichi while Gon and Killua, with her nen threads still tied to their wrists, were being restrained by the girl with big glasses and was able to conjure a vacuum earlier. The rain soaked through the training clothes Kurapika lent me. My hair was dripping wet and I couldn't understand why everybody else's looks just fine, especially Gon's. It's still as spiky as a pineapple's green top.

While walking, I was thinking of ways to escape. At the same time, preventing myself from tripping. My thoughts were disturbed when a phone rang. It turns out that it was the boss's. Something unpleasant ran down my spine. Gon and Killua sensed something wrong too. When the call ended, our suspicions were confirmed.

"It sounds like we got the chain user's name and face." The boss declared.

And thanks to Gon's and Killua's reactions that the boss's suspicion of us being related to their so-called 'chain user' grew.

"He has three remaining allies." The boss continued. "Let's go."

And with that, our journey continued. I glanced at Gon and Killua and they were, as I expected, deep in thought. I could only guess what could be running through their minds but there is one thing I know that we are all thinking: One slip, one moment of delay… and we could actually lose it.

We arrived in Beitacle Hotel and continued walking until we got to a pillar, parallel to the entrance and exit.

"Wait here." And the boss leaned on the rectangular structure.

The two women did so as well with the conjurer on the side adjacent to where the boss is leaning. It's much more disturbing, seeing Gon and Killua apart from me, the boss being the hindrance between us.

_They're so alert. They'll be able to see anyone who walks in and out of the hotel. I hope Kurapika arrived before us._

"Hey! Do you realized what time it is?!" that voice! It was Leorio! I glanced at him from the corner of my eye so as not to betray any sign of relief or hope.

"You idiot! It's Beitacle Hotel! How many time should I repeat myself?!" Leorio continued. Then he looked at us, "Hey! What are you looking at, huh?!"

It's either the Troupe members are looking at him, or the Troupe members and the kids or Leorio notices that all of us were looking at him.

"Should I get rid of him?" asked the conjurer.

"Ignore him. Don't look at him." Ordered the boss calmly and went back to being on guard for suspicious characters entering the hotel.

"Eh? This ain't no show!" Leorio yelled at the other people behind his back. "Damn, my future's _dark_ because of the failures working for me!"

That suddenly made me think. A clue perhaps?

"Listen up! This once, _I'll close my eyes_ like nothing happened!" Another one!

"One more mistake and you'll get it good!" Leorio acted. "Now listen, _seven _on the dot. You'd best be at the hotel by then!"

Bingo!

_That's a message! I'm sure Gon and Killua realized that too! Seven o'clock, use the darkness to our advantage! I need to think of a way to escape these nen threads… but how? There's no way I can escape them without using nen. So there's only one option._

"It's time for our last song! A request from Kicchomu-san!" and from the radio came a totally cool rock music but soon enough, other spiders entered the hotel.

"Paku and the others are here." Said the conjurer.

"Oh?" the high pony tailed samurai noticed the three of us. "What's this? You got caught again?"

He approached us and he seemed pretty delighted. "I get it… You changed your minds and decided to join, right?"

"We didn't know that the reward for you guys was rescinded" Killua answered.

"So you screwed up again while stalking us?" He placed his hands on his hips. "Didn't learn your lesson, huh? But this must be fate at work."

I looked at the clock.

_Two more minutes._

The samurai bent down and said with a smile to Killua and Gon, "Well, let's be friends."

"No way" Killua replied. "We were only following you for the reward. I wouldn't even look at your faces." And he looked away and closed his eyes.

_Right. With that, they won't find it strange if we close our eyes._

"I agree!" Gon did the same thing.

I smirked and silently looked away as well, closing my eyes.

The samurai chuckled in delight. "What do you think, boss? They've got guts, right? Their sass reminds me of Uvo."

I can feel the boss's gaze stop at me.

"That's probably because they're kids. They know no fear." The kunoichi argued. "Anyway, Paku, describe the chain user for us."

"Wait. First thing's first, Paku." Their boss stepped in. "Check them again, specifically the kids."

_That's not good. _

"Ok. What do you want to know?" Paku asked.

"What are they hiding?" the boss answered.

_Definitely not good. That question will lead them straight to the point of information._

"Well, there's only one minute left in this week's broadcast." Said the woman from the radio.

_One minute! Just one more minute!_

"How…" I swallowed. I can't believe that I'm gonna say this. "How can I join the spiders?"

I wanted to slam my face on the wall or floor or anything hard and made out of concrete! I was also praying that my statement didn't shock the boys so much that they opened their eyes.

I was still looking away with my eyes closed but as a good actress (or so my father believes), I deliberately blushed. Rather, I thought of something to make myself blush.

Everything was still and quiet for a moment. Then the leader said with a straight face, "I'll tell you later. Paku, check the boys."

_Gaaaah! I was only able to buy a few seconds! Killua, Gon… It's all up to you now._

I can sense the woman's hands getting closer to Killua.

"It's no use." Killua said, making Pakunoda refrain from touching him. "Your power lets you draw out memories from those you touch, right?"

_Yes, that's it, Killua._

"We aren't hiding anything and we know no—" Killua was cut off and I heard him cringe all of a sudden.

I wanted to open my eyes but if I do so, I'll have a hard time adjusting later and I definitely won't be able to save them. So… I have to wait a little longer.

"I'll know the truth soon enough so shut up." Pakunoda said, making me want to kill her myself.

"Even if we did know something," Gon chimed in "we could think about something else and hide it from you." And there it was again.

From the sound of it, I believe it's safe to assume that she grabbed them by the mouth to keep them from talking and it sounds like the grip was pretty tight.

_Gon! Killua!_

I wanted to yell it out but I can't.

"Just as he said." Killua's words are a little muffled, indicating just how tight the grip was.

"You seem to be confused" I heard Pakunoda say. "I draw out the purest essence of human memory. I'm not browsing through the images in your mind. My question will stimulate your memory, stirring up the dirt collected in its depths, like throwing a stone into a pond. The dirt represents your pure, unaltered memories. And I simply scoop them up."

_So she is a specialist. This isn't good at all. If they find out—No. They won't. They shouldn't._

"It's impossible to deceive me." She added.

"I'll see you next week. This is JFN, and it's 7:00 pm" the woman from the radio announced.

_Here it comes!_

I closed my eyes tighter.

"Now, it's time to ask my question. What are you hiding?" She asked.

3, 2, 1

I heard the clock strike and I instantly opened my eyes and conjured my fans. I flicked my wrist so hard that the gust was almost unstoppable, cutting the nen thread and making the kunoichi fly. I also heard the cracking of bones. I can only guess that Killua dislocated some part of his hand to escape the nen threads. It's Gon I'm worried about but there's no time. Killua and Gon obviously beat up Pakunoda since she was right in front of them. I went for Nobunaga, the samurai but before I could attack, I sensed his En and withdrew. Just at that moment, I saw Gon get pulled by the kunoichi. Killua tried to kill her but she trapped his hand with the muscles of her stomach. Gon was about to help Killua but his foot was caught by Nobunaga and I knew then that I won't be able to attack, especially with the female conjurer right behind me.

"Give up" Nobunaga said. "A pity. Well, it was a good shot" And he lifted Gon, both his hands around the boy's feet. "Drop those fans, Ms. Aure. It would be best if you wish to keep your so-called brothers alive."

I stared at him for a moment then decided that, indeed, it would be best so my fans vanished and the young woman with the big glasses restrained me.

Just then, a knife went breezing through, missing Nobunaga by a few centimeters and burying itself deep into the pillar. All of them went silent.

"Did it come from the entrance?" Nobunaga asked, more alert than earlier.

"The guy with the radio was working with them." Said the girl with the big glasses.

"Forget him!" the pony-tailed samurai said. "We only need these three. Our eyes will adjust shortly."

"Yeah." The girl said. "Wait, where's the boss?"

And right on cue, a thunder clap brightened the room to reveal their boss to be nowhere in sight. That's when we all realized: Kurapika/the chain-user, got their boss.

"The boss is gone." Said Nobunaga and looked back at the dagger whose blade was deeply buried in the pillar. "Shizuku, hold this guy for me."

"All right." And the female conjurer took Gon from Nobunaga and I was passed to a small man whose face is mostly covered by his hair.

"Paku, are you ok?" the kunoichi asked.

"He broke my left hand and a molar" Pakunoda answered.

Ouch. Killua and Gon did some pretty good damage there.

Nobunaga took the blade.

"Anyway, this is going to shock you. These kids are—" Pakunoda was cut off by Nobunaga.

"Wait!" the samurai yelled and we all turned to him. He was now holding a candle. "Pakunoda, this is for you."

Nobunaga handed the note to Pakunoda. I get the feeling that the note contains a threat involving the leader and the boys' memories. Well, I'm not sure. It's only women's instincts after all.

I focused at Pakunoda and after reading, she looked at the man who was very confused. Kurapika was the receptionist earlier.

Pakunoda was very deep in thought that she didn't even hear Nobunaga calling her.

"Paku!" He called a third time, louder, startling Pakunoda. "Don't say a word. Got it?"

Pakunoda nodded.

"Machi, focus on your threads. I'll take him for you." Nobunaga instructed and approached the kunoichi. "Since he left us a message, he'll contact us again. Until then, these kids are valuable hostages."

Pakunoda was once more in deep thought and maybe the Phantom Troupe was more of a family than just any other bands of thieves because it seems every single one was aware of what Pakunoda was going through.

"Paku" Machi, the pink-haired kunoichi, called and snapped her back to reality. "Don't worry about it too much. Just keep your mouth shut." And the lights suddenly went on again.

"Phinks, hurry it up! The boss has been captured!" Nobunaga was on the phone, talking to another member of the Troupe.

It wasn't long before more of the members arrived. There are three of them: on the left is a young man all clad in black with black hair. Half of his face is covered by the neckline of his top, it was like a turtle-neck but it goes up to half his face. The one in the middle is a man who looks like he's wearing a track suit. He has combed-back blond hair and a stern look on his face. Lastly on the right is a young man with blond hair and wearing a sleeveless tunic with a pink sleeveless jacket on top. He actually looks like any normal guy compared to the others but the saying goes: 'never judge a book by its cover'.

"Explain." The one in the middle demanded.

"The lights went out" Shizuku, the female conjurer, started.

"The boss was taken in that instant." Nobunaga added.

"Here's the message from the chain user." The little man who was restraining me pointed to the letter left by Kurapika.

"Why didn't you go after him immediately?" asked the one clad in black.

"Machi and Paku were injured." Nobunaga reasoned.

"So?"

"He has allies who are pro Hunters."

"So?"

"Read between the lines!" Nobunaga yelled, irritated. "It proves we can use these kids as hostages. If we give chase and let them escape, it's over! The boss has probably been captured by those chains that Uvo couldn't break. It'll be difficult for him to escape on his own!"

"Probably?" The guy in a track suit jumped in.

And the blame game continued until Shalnark, the blond guy wearing a tunic and pink sleeveless jacket on top stopped them. Just then, someone's phone rang.

The guy in a track suit whose name is Phinks as I just heard, took out his phone and said, "It's the boss."

It was a little surprising but I know that it's Kurapika.

_Whatever happens… you've got to live, Kurapika… I can take care of Gon and Killua… I don't want to be alone again… Onegai…_


	10. The Breeze and Him

Chapter 10: The Breeze and Him

"_You might as well come out. I know you're there." And with that, I walked out of my hiding place, from the dark corner to the illumination of a night lamp. The yellow-orange light illuminated my features. I clutched at my silk robe tighter as my heart seemed to have sunk deep._

"_You're leaving already?" I asked, staring into the light._

"_I have to. It's work after all and preparations have to be done." He replied, his cool, smooth voice sending chills down my spine._

_I can feel his emotionless gaze on me. Why do I feel this way? Am I sad? Happy? I don't get it. Everything just seems so chaotic inside._

_Somehow, I found the courage to look at him and there he was, right in front of me, wearing an unbuttoned waistcoat (it was probably the same one from earlier but of course he doesn't have the outer jacket anymore) revealing a firm chest, and the same trousers from earlier as well. Nevertheless, he looked… stunning and haunting. His jet-black hair draped over his shoulder, his skin as pale as porcelain. But his eyes… still cold and devoid of emotion. Despite this, I have somehow gotten used to them… and maybe… they're the very black holes in which I will find myself falling into. _

* * *

"Does he really expect us to agree to those conditions?" Phinks's voice woke me up from that reverie.

We were waiting for Pakunoda to come back and in the process, I somehow found myself looking back into the past. It should be a miracle given the circumstances. But when we first arrived, Phinks's curiosity triggered more than a nerve.

"_Oy, you're the Mortdeus girl, aren't you?" He asked. "You've been staring and glaring at us for a while now. Care to explain?"_

"_You killed him… You're the ones who killed my father!" I said, poison dripped from every word._

_Phinks whistled his amusement. "Technically, I guess. But we hired someone to do that."_

"_And that would be?" _

"_Hmm… " He turned to the man clad in black whose name I found out to be Feitan. "Who was it again? I remember him being a Zoldyck."_

Oh… It could be anyone of them. And I should have expected it. No one else could do such a fine job in that area.

"_I think it was Illumi. Illumi Zoldyck." Feitan answered._

_My eyes widened, then my gaze fell on the ground._

Illumi? Illumi's the one who killed dad? He killed dad… It was his job… but…

"This marriage is crucial to our safety, Aure." Were father's words. Was that it? Really? Was there nothing between us after all?

_Then I remembered those hollow eyes. _

That's right… It was all nothing. I was a girl, daughter of one of the Great Mafia Dons. And he was a boy, son of one of the greatest assassins in the greatest assassin family ever known. That was it. Title and gender.

Waking up to reality due to Phinks's rhetorical question, I wanted to smack myself or bang my head into the floor.

_What if something happened? What if Killua and Gon were suddenly in danger?! And here I am! In the memories of the past that I have left behind! Idiot! I am an idiot!_

"Tell us where he is, Pakunoda." Phinks demanded. "We'll kill the kids, then deal with the chain user."

_Like hell, I'll let you. _I glared at Phinks.

"Do you insist on such a thing?" Machi asked.

"I insist." Phinks answered. "If you don't tell us, I won't let you leave."

"I refuse to tell you where he is, and I am taking the kids and the Mortdeus girl alone." Pakunoda answered, straightfaced. "Don't interfere."

Observing the different reactions of the Troupe members, my expectations of them were both reached and the exact opposite. Yes, as expected, they wouldn't agree to Kurapika's terms. They are ruthless and the head is almost worthless. The spider is willing to abandon the head for its own sake. But the others… Members like Pakunoda surprised me.

"Interfere? Who's the one interfering with _our_ plans?!" Great. Phinks is starting to snap.

"Go, Pakunoda. We'll stop them." Machi countered.

"Stop us?" Feitan, the man clad in black, seemed greatly offended. His aura starting pouring from his body. "Are you trying to insult us?"

Everyone else released their auras. A bloody battle is about to commence and I need to stay alert. They kept on making incorrect presumptions. In that battle, I can help Gon and Killua escape, at the same time, reduce the number of the Troupe members until the spider falls apart. I was about to release my own aura when Gon suddenly stepped in.

"Is it really so hard to understand?" he said, making everyone fall into silence and turn their eyes on him. Killua and I looked at him. "You don't understand why Pakunoda wants to leave without a word? You don't understand why Machi is stopping you? You honestly think they're being controlled? They want to rescue your boss! Is it so hard to understand the desire to save a friend?!"

"Shut up, kid!" Phinks yelled back. "Are you that desperate to be spared?"

Then and there, in anger, Gon broke the chains restraining him, surprising Phinks and Feitan.

"I'm not doing this for my sake!" Gon stood up and glared at them. "Take back what you said!"

"Good grief." Killua sighed and broke his chains with ease.

I took a deep breath and, combining my physical strength with my nen, broke my own chains.

Feitan's aura flowed steadily from his body.

"I don't think so. If you've a problem, come here" Phinks challenged. "The second you take a step, I'll rip your head off." And he cracked his knuckles.

"Then I won't budge an inch!" Gon replied.

"And I definitely won't let you!" I released my nen, a strong power surged through me but I didn't conjure my fans yet.

Phinks glared at the both of us.

"Kurapika isn't like you." Gon said. "No matter how much he hates someone, he wouldn't lose control and kill them without mercy."

"I've only met Kurapika for a short while but I know immediately that he's the type of person who keeps his word" I supported.

"And after meeting him in person," Gon glanced at Pakunoda. "Pakunoda also knows this. If you follow his conditions, he'll return your boss!"

"That's enough, kid" Phinks was getting full of it. I can see the veins on his forehead. "Don't think you can say anything you want!"

"That's enough." Interrupted a guy named Franklin, causing me to stop the aura flow in my body. "Let Pakunoda go."

"You're siding with them?" Phinks couldn't believe it.

"Shal, right now, what would our worst-case scenario be?" Franklin asked and we all turned to Shalnark.

"Hmm…" Shalnark thought. "The boss is already dead, Pakunoda and the others are being controlled, we can't find the chain user and the hostages escape."

"Then you've got it wrong." Franklin replied. "The worst-case scenario would be that we all die and the spider perishes. Compared to that, your scenario would be quite pleasant. Am I wrong?"

"N-no, you're right." Shalnark agreed.

"I don't care about your reasons. You're being too reliant on the boss." Then Franklin looked at Phinks, Machi and the others. "If the Troupe falls apart as a result, that's the greatest betrayal you could make toward the boss. If we keep bickering, that could well happen so cool off. Let them have their way. Pakunoda can take the hostages and if the boss doesn't return, we kill the members being controlled and start to rebuild the spider. It's extremely simple."

"I'm fine with that." Said Machi. "If that's what it takes to satisfy you. Besides, I'm not being controlled and it won't be easy to kill me."

"Tch" was all Phinks could say.

Just then, someone's phone rang. Phinks answered it.

"He-" before he could finish, Kurapika already gave an order. He grunted and threw the phone at Gon so hard that you could hear it slice the wind.

"Don't break it!" Shalnark exclaimed.

"Are you ok? Are they there?" I overheard.

"Yeah, they're all here." And Gon threw the phone back with equal force.

"Hey!" Shalnark reacted.

"We're following your orders." Phinks said and with that, the call ended.

Killua stood up and the three of us approached Pakunoda.

"Let's go." She said and we all started walking towards the exit.

What's weird was that, before I left the door, I felt a familiar presence but when I took a quick glance at the room, it was all the same. I just shrugged and continued walking. It was still raining hard and the ground was pretty muddy. Still, we made steady progress.

"Won't you try to escape?" Pakunoda asked. "In the condition I'm in, it should be easy for you to do so. I would lose my leverage, and the chain user could kill the boss."

The three of us looked at her.

"Aren't you on his side?" She asked again and the three of us stopped walking.

"Because we're his friends." Gon answered.

"We're his friends, as well as family, and we don't want him to kill anyone." I added.

"So we'd prefer this to be settled with an exchange." Killua finished and we all continued walking to the destination.

* * *

We soon arrived at the designated location which was Lingon airport. The rain didn't stop and we were soaked to the bone. Pakunoda was directing us to an airship when someone greeted us from nowhere.

"Hey!" a man who looks like a magician but not one little kids might want to run into, greeted as he emerged from the darkness.

"What are you doing here?!" Pakunoda yelled while Gon, Killua and I just looked at him.

He has his phone next to his ear so I couldn't exactly tell who he's talking to.

"No need to worry. I left a dummy behind." I suppose that was his answer to both the speaker on the phone and Pakunoda. "… Allow me on the airship with them. If you refuse, I'll kill Gon, Killua and that lovely girl with them."

Compliment or no, I glared at him. Now that I think about it, he was with the others back at the spider's hideout but he was quiet the whole time, I didn't exactly notice him.

"My target is the boss. Once he's released, I'll get off the airship" He added. "I want to fight him. That's all I want."

_Oh, a psycho. Cool. And here I thought that the other Troupe members were psychotic enough. I never expected a person to join the Troupe for the sake of fighting (and possibly killing), the boss._

Call me intuitive, but I really think that it was Kurapika he's talking to. Well, it was sort of obvious. Anyway, we all boarded the yellow airship, not knowing where the destination will be. It just followed the blue airship.

Killua and Gon sat on the floor, near a door and joined them. Pakunoda sat on one of the benches fixed to the wall and the psychotic magician sat opposite to her, excited shuffling his cards. I eyed him warily but maybe I've been staring for too long because he stopped what he was doing and looked my way with a somewhat friendly smile, but honestly, I just found it creepy.

"I haven't introduced myself yet to you, have I? And I suppose not even Gon mentioned a thing about me?" he said.

I scanned my head for possible things that Gon said and then one clicked. Back when he sent us a letter at Whale Island, telling us about his encounter with a deadly magician named Hisoka.

I raised my eyebrow. "You're Hisoka?"

He seemed amused and continued shuffling his cards. "Care for a game of hearts or would you prefer to see a magic trick?"

"I don't think so." I answered cautiously.

He chuckled. "Did your father ever told you not to take candy from strangers? Or was it Illumi?"

_Oh, boy, that's it!_

I was so mad! I just couldn't take it anymore!

I released my nen and I could see Hisoka getting excited.

"He told me you're a very strong opponent. Why don't we see?" He took out a card and licked its edge.

Before I could conjure my fans, Killua put his hand on mine, causing me to stare into his blue eyes, eyes full of life, reflecting both sorrow and joy, innocence and the stains. The very eyes that looked at me in that rose garden a year ago. I calmed down. I couldn't let this get to me. I have to stay focused and be alert for any danger in order to protect Gon and Killua, not bring the danger to them.

Hisoka took his seat again and resumed shuffling his cards.

I looked at him. "How did you know?"

"About?" Shuffle, shuffle, shuffle.

"Everything." Simplest word for a very complicated answer.

_Illumi. Illumi and me, and everything you could possibly have up your sleeve._

"Well… let's just say he and I go a few months back." Hisoka answered, still shuffling his cards and taking a look at a few then putting them back into the deck. "He was pretty talkative about you."

Ok, that really stirred my curiosity.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, at first he was quiet but we had a little conversation during the hunter exam's third phase. " He answered.

Normally, I would be settled with it but then… curiosity kills the cat.

"What… did he say?" I was reluctant. Definitely reluctant.

"Lots of things." Then he took out a card and showed it to me.

_Ace of hearts._

Ok. End of conversation. No more. I don't want to hear any more of it.

I just stayed quiet for the whole trip and soon enough we arrived in somekind of canyon. We got off the airship and on the other side stood Kurapika with Leorio, a short girl whom I assumed to be Melody, and the Troupe's Boss. Shortly after, Kurapika called instructing Killua to place the phone next to his heart. Perhaps it's to see whether he was being manipulated.

"All right! Let's begin the exchange!" Kurapika yelled and we started walking, the boss in our direction and us in his.

Once we got to Kurapika, Gon and Leorio high-fived and all of us went back in the airship. The airship took off, leaving Hisoka, Pakunoda and the Troupe's leader. From the windows, we watched as Hisoka prepared to fight the leader, to the point that he actually took off his shirt. I can see how strong his aura is. This is going to be one hell of a fight. Then all of a sudden, Hisoka's expression changed and the boys and I fell to the floor laughing.

"I have no idea what's going on but Hisoka's expression was priceless! Haha!" I laughed so hard.

"Haha! Hisoka looked totally stoned! Literally!" Killua banged his fist on the floor.

Gon sat up and wiped a tear from his eye. "I wonder why?"

"Hisoka returned to the airship without fighting." Leorio was amazed.

"The leader realized that Hisoka wasn't a Troupe member, so he explained about my chains." Kurapika explained. "I'm not surprised that Hisoka wasn't interested in fighting someone without Nen."

"He wasn't a Troupe member?" Leorio was more surprised.

"No." Kurapika answered.

Killua and I had our fill in laughing so we decided to take it a little seriously.

"Oh well, Hisoka's plan was foiled and I thank you, Kurapika." I mocked a bow.

"What for?" Kurapika's mood lightened up a bit.

"Let's just say there are certain things better off not mentioned." I said and Killua grinned."Achoo!"

Killua laughed. "Onee-chan's sneeze is pretty cute!"

"Shut up!" I smacked him on the head. "Achoo!"

"Onee-chan, are you ok?" Gon was pretty concerned.

"Yeah, it's probably just a cold." I replied so as not to worry him.

"In that case," Kurapika went to the shelf near the door to the pilot's room and took a blue blanket. He approached me and wrapped it around me. "There."

I smiled at him. "Thank you, Kurapika."

We looked at each other for a moment, eye to eye.

"I'm sorry for putting you guys in danger." He said, not breaking the eye contact.

"it's fine" I said.

"Nah, it's ok, Kurapika. You used your chains on the boss, right?" Gon asked.

"Yeah, but… this isn't the end." He said.

Kurapika looked so exhausted. I've experienced that before during one of my trainings and I ended up having a high fever for weeks.

* * *

We arrived at Lingon airport. Before stepping out of the airport's exit, I told them, "It's time for me to leave. Good bye, everyone."


	11. The Breeze Brought You Back to Me

Chapter 11: The Breeze Brought You Back to Me

"_You love the breeze, don't you?" _

_I looked behind me and saw him, the man I was supposed to marry in two month's time. It was such a beautiful day and I stood on the balcony, enjoying the wonderful breeze carrying the scent of roses._

_I turned my back to him and said, "It's one of the few things that remind me of my mom."_

_The presence behind me was suddenly by my side. "What happened to her?"_

"_I don't know… I was young that time… Father told me that she left us and she died but I remember that day… She left and gave me a kiss on the forehead." I touched my forehead, reminiscing the warmth of her lips. "I remember her saying that she was going to visit her relatives but… she never came back. Dad assumed that she left us, abandoned us for good." _

_I looked at Illumi and suddenly found myself staring into two black holes, hollow, void. Did I expect them to soften? If so, I was an idiot. He's a Zoldyck. And his eyes show that he's lost to the world, lost to life. And I'm the one marrying him._

* * *

"Hey! Watch it!" exclaimed a man I accidentally bumped.

"I'm sorry." I said and continued walking.

Well, stumbling. My so-called 'cold' has suddenly escalated into a fever and I just feel so weak and tired. I'm having second thoughts of sleeping in an alley but I have to make it to my father's mansion. And it has to be soon. My problem is holding on to reality.

* * *

"_Don't you have any complaints about this engagement? You barely know me. I don't even know if you like me." I said one night after dinner, when Illumi accompanied me to my room._

_He just shrugged. "I don't mind. I don't have any intention of disobeying my parents either, especially mother. Besides, I think we might get along just fine."_

_Illumi opened the door for me and I turned on the lights._

"_Good night." I said as I entered my room._

"_Good night." He replied and closed the door._

* * *

"_Do you like her, aniki?" I overheard Killua ask._

_That was the day Illumi's family visited, and Killua and I really got close. I was going to ask him to play cards with me, Kalluto and Grandfather Zeno. I looked for him around the mansion and heard his voice in the library._

_There was silence._

"_I don't know. Does it matter?" Illumi replied._

_Ouch._

"_This engagement, I never asked for it. –" _

_I didn't even bother to let him continue. I knocked on the open door._

"_Killua? Do you want to play cards with me and the others?" I asked so sweetly, it creeped the hell out of Illumi. _

* * *

I was so dizzy, shifting from one world to another, I didn't notice the people surrounding me. I didn't realize that I walked into an alley was cornered.

"Ya think it's worth it?" I heard one say.

"She's weak! She's been stumbling out there for a while!" said another.

A chuckle. "Who cares if she's sick?"

_I have to wake up. I have to fight. I need to defend myself. I have to make it… for father… _

I closed my eyes tightly as I knelt on the ground.

_Focus…_

Chuckling and malicious intentions…

_Focus…_

Getting closer…

_FOCUS! _

I opened my eyes as the power surged within me. I conjured my fans and with all my strength, fought them. I sliced, kicked, made them fly until there were only five of them left. I approached them slowly.

"I am Aure Mortdeus… daughter of one of the Ten Mafia Dons…" I said to no one in particular.

The five of them crawled back in fear.

"Her eyes!" exclaimed one of them.

"They're a different color!" exclaimed another.

My eyes widened and I found myself in the past.

"_Look at her eyes!"_

"_They're weird!"_

"_Why are they like that?!"_

_The kids I was playing with in the park exclaimed and I just sat down on the sand and covered myself as they started throwing sand at me._

"Noooooo!" I yelled and stumbled backwards, falling on the wet ground and curling into a ball, covering my eyes. "Don't look at me! I never asked for this! Please stop it!"

_My contact lenses must have fallen off!_

A few seconds more and the whole place was silent. It was so late that there are not much cars anymore. There was only the cold rain.

Drip… Drip… Drop…

I was so tired I wanted to pass out. I was so weak. I calmed down a little. Sniffle, breath, cough. I took a small peek and knew that I was in the other world again, the past… because I found myself staring into dark soulless eyes, eyes with no life, no expression or emotion… Just two dark holes.

_It's a dream… It's just a dream…_

And darkness took over.

* * *

"_Um… Can I play with you?" I was only seven years old and mom would often take me to parks so I can experience being a normal kid with normal playmates, not the Aure who is always pampered and trained to be a future Mafia Don._

"_Sure thing! Come on!" said one of the kids. _

_We played all day and mom chatted with the other moms in the park or read a magazine. One by one, some of the kids left. It was nearing sunset and mom suddenly got a phone call. She waved at me, signaling that she will be back as soon as the call ends. I nodded and continued playing._

_During the game, I sensed something wrong. _

"_Hey! You're cheating!" exclaimed the girl next to me. _

"_No, we're not!" said the boy._

_There was only five of us left, us two girls and the three boys. The other moms went somewhere to do some business._

"_Yes, you were! Right, Adelicia?" the girl asked me and I just nodded. Adelicia has always been the name I use when I go out of the house._

_Then they broke out to an argument until the boy pushed the girl and she landed on the soft sand._

"_Hey! That wasn't nice!" I stepped in. "Apologize to her!"_

"_Why should I? She accused me of cheating!" said the boy._

"_Yeah! No one accuses Rey of cheating!" supported his friend._

"_A-PO-LO-GIZE!" I demanded and all of a sudden, they were afraid._

"_Monster! Mom! Help! There's a monster!" yelled Rey._

"_Monster?" I stared._

_I looked at the girl, Mina, and she was scared as well. She ran to the boys' side. _

"_Eh?" I was just puzzled._

"_Her eyes! They're so weird!" She yelled._

_I was so puzzled and scared. I took a step back and tripped._

"_Why are her eyes like that?! They were brown earlier!" exclaimed one of the boys._

"_Get away from us you weirdo!" Rey started throwing sand at me and the other joined him._

"_Wait! Stop!" I yelled but they won't listen. They kept on throwing sand at me. I was too busy covering my eyes because there are some that got in and they sting. "Please stop!" I cried._

_A few seconds later, the attack stopped. Slowly, I opened my eyes and found a boy some years older than I am standing right in front of me, his slender, pale hand outstretched. He has jet black hair and big eyes with black pupils. _

"_Are you all right?" he asked, his voice a little cold and smooth._

_I just nodded and hesitantly took his hand. He pulled me up and when I looked around, I saw the others lying on the ground with big round head pins all over their bodies. _

_Oddly enough, I didn't feel scared. I felt secured so I tightened my grip on his hand and he looked at me. Before he could say anything, he let go and ran away. Just then, mom arrived and she was very shocked so she called dad. A limousine soon arrived, as well as the clean up crew._

_After that, I tried wearing purple contact lenses but I can't seem to get so used to it at first so I just stayed inside the mansion or in my room when there are visitors. If they wanted to see me, I just need to keep calm. But the day came that I got used to wearing contacts so I always wore them, bringing an extra pair when I have to leave the house just in case._

_It was years ago… and that boy was my knight in shining armor._

* * *

Slowly, I opened my eyes and I can hear someone saying, "She's awake"

My vision adjusted and in front of me was the very person whom I tried to escape a year ago.

"Illumi…" I said and giggled. "I'm dreaming… I'm still dreaming…"

He sat beside me and stared. He just stared. And I knew…

"This is not a dream." I whispered and sat up.

I suddenly remembered what happened back at the alley. I blacked out. So Illumi… helped me. He saved me… No. He was paid to do it.

The room is a little dark signaling that it's still dawn.

"Careful. You're still weak and your fever's high." He said and supported my back as I tried to sit up.

"Where am I? My clothes!"

"I didn't do anything." Illumi said. "You're in your father's mansion in Yorknew. The servants tended to you the moment they saw you last night."

From Kurapika's training clothes, I am now wearing a white night gown.

"Last night… So it hasn't been a day yet?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"I need to go." I tried to move off of the bed but Illumi stopped me.

"No. You're still weak. You need to rest."

"Why?" I clenched my fist.

"Huh?"

"Why are you so concerned? Didn't they just pay you to look for me and bring me here? Didn't my father just arrange that marriage for both our benefits? That whether you like me or not doesn't matter?!"

I can feel the tears welling up my eyes. Maybe I did like him. Or maybe I have always fallen for him but denied it. Once again, the conflict of the heart and the mind.

Illumi wrapped his arms around me and embraced me tightly. For once, I felt warm in his embrace or maybe I was just so cold?

"Shh…" He caressed my back.

Then I remembered. He was the one who killed father. "You killed him… You killed my father." I tried to push him away but he wouldn't let me and I couldn't find the strength to move away either because deep inside, I yearned for the warmth I feel now.

Silence.

"I'm sorry. It had to be done. I took the mission personally because if not me, it would be the others and it wouldn't be right at all." He said.

"No, it wouldn't be." I agreed. "It had to be you so that I would realize that running away was a foolish decision! To flaunt it in my face that if I married you, this wouldn't have happened! Father would be alive!"

I was a wreck, in and out. I have been enduring for so long… I just needed to break down. But weakness… has no place in the Mafia. Upon realizing this, I stopped crying. I had to. I'm a Don. I gently pushed Illumi away and wiped my tears.

"I need to leave." I said and attempted to get off of the bed. I almost fell if not for Illumi.

"Where do you need to go?" he asked.

"The auction." I answered.

"If you need to have something bought, just order someone to buy it for you." He said.

"No. I'm going to the auction whether you like it or not."

Immediately, Illumi pulled me back into his tight embrace.

"I won't let you." He said, his voice has a hint of longing. "Those words… They're the very things you said back then…"

"_I'm not marrying him… whether you like it or not, father."_

I tried to push him away but he won't let me. In fact, his embrace tightened. I don't know whether I should be happy or not.

"I missed you…" He whispered. "I don't want to lose you again… When I saw you leaving the Troupe's building, I wanted to run to you, grab you out but I know the risks… and you would never abandon Killua and his friend behind."

_No, of course not._

"Illumi" I embraced him gently. "Then… would you come with me to the auction?"

With that, Illumi released me. The sun's rays penetrated through the window. I guess we have been talking for that long already. I didn't notice the minutes or hours that passed by. Illumi left the room to call some of the maids. They soon arrived and helped me take a bath and dress up. Of course, Illumi wasn't allowed to enter the room. We finished around ten o'clock. I wore a one-shoulder black dress, the right side has a slit, sheath-column, court train and it's backless. It's embellished with beads and some parts are draped.

* * *

The maids helped me leave my room and outside, Illumi waited for me. He was wearing a black suit. I smiled at him. He approached me and took me from the maids.

"Breakfast is ready downstairs. Let's go." He said and helped me to the dining room.

As we ate, I can feel my strength coming back. Now that I think about it, I haven't even had dinner since last night and I haven't eaten much from the picnic with Gon and Killua. I ate to my heart's content.

We finished breakfast and by then, I can stand on my own but I still held on to Illumi for support. The limousine was waiting for us outside. We got in and proceeded to the auction house. Once we got there, the very moment I stepped out of the limousine, every member of the mafia community recognized me.

"Ms. Mortdeus, good morning!"

"Welcome, Ms. Mortdeus!"

"Good day, Ms. Mortdeus!"

And the greetings went on. Illumi and I entered the room where the auction will take place. I took his arm and together we walked inside, down the steps. I didn't mind the stares. They know me, I know them. I'm a Mortdeus.

"_You're a Mortdeus. If people stare at you with awe, or hate, or fear, get used to it. Because that's who you are." My father said back then._

We were about to sit down when I sensed more than one of the most familiar presences. I let go of Illumi and quickly climbed the stairs. Out of the room, I found Gon and Killua, surrounded by two members of the Troupe.

"Onee-chan!" Gon was surprised to see me but was more surprised to see…

"What's wrong?" Illumi caught up to me and he looked at Gon and Killua.

"Aniki…" Killua couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Illumi just stared at them then at the Troupe.

"What's going on here?" I asked, ready to release my aura.

"Hold it. We're not going to do anything with the kids." Said Phinks.

"We're done with them and with you." Feitan added.

"We're just here to enjoy the auction." Said Phinks and he went back inside with Feitan.

I watched as the Troupe members disappear into the room. I was just weirded out to find the sudden tension in the hall caused by Illumi and the boys.

"Um… Gon, I want you to meet Illumi." I said, a little insecure with the atmosphere.

"I know, onee-chan. We met in the hunter exam." Gon glared.

I looked at Killua who, despite the cool expression on his face, was sweating profusely.

_Oh, boy… Something's definitely not right._

"Oh well. The auction's gonna begin soon. Let's go back inside, ok?" I smiled and pulled at Illumi's arm.

Gon nodded at me and so did Killua.

Illumi and I went back inside the room. I decided that it would be better to keep my mouth shut about the matter. We seated near the stage and waited for the auction to begin. After a few seconds, it started and soon enough, the game was open for bids. I raised my hand for the first. There were a lot of competitors at first but they lessened the higher the price went. I was a little annoyed by the other buyer who was known to be very persistent in collecting every single Greed Island Game there is.

I was about to double the price to 60B when I received a phone call.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Onee-chan" it was Gon.

"Gon." I said. "What is it?"

"You don't need to buy the game for us. Killua and I already have a plan."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Please don't spend so much on us."

"Well, ok."

"Oh and Onee-chan?"

"Yes?"

"I hope you have a good life with Illumi."

Before I could say anything, Gon ended the call.

_Killua told him._

Well… Gon's voice wasn't hostile or anything. It was more of accepting but I just wish he would let me explain. Anyway, I stopped bidding and the man got the game. Illumi and I just watched how high the biddings went. Of course, I did buy a few things myself, like a vintage vase found among the ruins of the Kurta Clan.

Whenever I think about it, mom never took me to see my relatives on her side of the family and father said it doesn't matter if I know them or not but… he's wrong. If I knew all along where I got my strange ability, my odd traits, my scarlet eyes, then I wouldn't have thought of myself to be so alone, so weird, a total outcast. It was thanks to Kurapika that I realized where I belong, that I'm not alone. The least I can do is find out more about my other heritage and help him find the other scarlet eyes.

When the auction finished, Illumi and I left. I wanted to meet with Gon and Killua but I didn't like the atmosphere earlier. Also, I wanted to avoid interviews, both from the other minor dons and some reporters.

"Where do you want to go?" Illumi asked.

"Anywhere, I guess." I answered.

It was night time and I'm hungry. I don't mind going anywhere as long as I can eat.

"Right. Well, let's go to a certain restaurant." Illumi gave the chauffeur the address.

It was about a twenty-minute drive. Once we're there, the chauffeur opened the door and Illumi helped me out of the limo. I took his arm as we walked inside. Now I remember this restaurant. It's called "Un Goût Exquis", a five star restaurant and one of the best restaurants in Yorknew City. Normally, there should be a reservation but upon seeing me, we were already escorted to our table.

We ordered dinner and talked.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"Well… I was walking around Yorknew before going to Lingon Airport. Then I saw a ruckus going on, some filthy men crowding in an alley. At first, I was going to ignore it but then I heard you scream so I rushed in. I immediately killed the remaining men. You were so…"

"Weak" I finished and looked away in embarrassment.

"Vulnerable." Illumi corrected. "Just like—"

Our order arrived and we started eating. The waiter also poured us each a glass of champagne. Then our dessert arrived, a big banana split. Illumi and I dug in, occasionally feeding each other. And I didn't even realize that it was already a date.

"You got some on your chin." Illumi said and wiped off the small mess for me.

I can feel the rush of blood to my cheeks.

"I can do that on my own, you know" I looked away, blushing.

Illumi smiled and said, "I know."

His smile surprised me because… it had something in it. It wasn't hollow like before.

"What do you plan to do now?" Illumi asked.

"I'm going to rebuild the Ten Dons." I answered. "Does anybody else know about their death?"

"No. I left the pins on their head to keep control. No one noticed so far."

"I see"

Silence.

"By the way, what were you going to say earlier?" I asked.

"What?"

"Before the order arrived you said I was vulnerable just like? What?"

"Oh… It's nothing."

"Illumi!"

"… well… Remember back at that park twelve years ago? You were so vulnerable then. Saving you from those men reminded me of the little innocent girl who took my hand despite knowing that I'm the one who killed her playmates."

Well, that was surprising news.

"That… was you?" I recalled that day… A boy with black eyes and hair. The round head pins that covered the other kids' bodies.

Illumi nodded. He then stood up, went to my side and knelt, taking out a small box as well.

"Aure Mortdeus… I love you… Will you marry me?" Illumi opened the box to reveal a golden ruby rose ring with emerald carved as its leaves.

I was shocked because this is the least thing I expected. It was like the ring I wore before I ran away. That stone was a sapphire shaped into a circle and around it were little diamonds, forming a flower.

"Illumi…" I gasped.

At first, I didn't know what to do. I love him. I really do. All this time, I was in denial because I was scared but now… I know what I should do.

I took Illumi's hand that was holding the box and closed the box and gave him a sad smile. "I'm sorry, Illumi. I love you but… I don't want this. Not yet…"

I stood up and briskly walked out of the restaurant, leaving him. I felt depressed. I hated myself for turning him down… because part of me really wants to be with him but… I want to be free… even for just a few more months.

I was about to enter the limo when Illumi called me.

"Wait! Aure!" Illumi caught up to me. "You're going to rebuild the Ten Dons. They know you're back. Sooner or later, someone's going to ask any of us Zoldycks to kill you."

"And?" I expected as much, the danger of what I'm about to do.

"You know I won't be able to do anything if that happens." These are one of those rare moments that I actually felt Illumi's concern for me. "Please, once you're part of our family, at least, I'll be able to spare you." He tried to take my hand but I moved it away.

"I'm sorry, Illumi, but I can't. I'll just have to risk it." I turned my back against him. "If the time comes that you'll have to kill me, then do so…" I glanced at him with a smirk. "But I won't make your job so easy."

And with that, I entered the limousine and left him. I am… partly devastated and partly happy.

_I love you, Illumi… I really do…_

* * *

A/N: And this is where this story ends! I wish to thank all of my readers, especially those who left reviews! ^^Thank you very much!


End file.
